All I wanted was my test scores!
by IrishGirl17
Summary: The new priestess of Suzaku and Seriyuu... but will their friendship survive or be torn like Miaka and Yuis? ChichiriOC and TamahomeOC
1. MSA scores!

No I didn't invent FY. Duh. You probably already knew that… unless I'm yu watase in disguise… but I don't think she's Irish so NO I DIDN'T INVENT FY! That was easy enough!

The beginning

"Amy-chan!" The happy brunette bounced down the hallways. "Matte!"

Slowing her pace, but not stopping AJ scowled. "Don't call me that… and HURRY! We'll be late to history!"

"You'll be late to history! I'm in health ne?"

"hai hai."

The two continued, weaving their way through the halls of the school. The endless sounds of chattering echoed throughout the place, like a tunnel.

_'Yes' _AJ decided. _'A tunnel of sound.' _She turned to her lagging friend. "Hurry up MJ!"

"I'm hurrying!" Although she was only shorter by an inch or so, her height must have been from the waist up considering her turtle-ish pace.

Normally cheery Ms. Candun, whom everyone loved, stood in the hallway, greeting her students over the hustle and bustle. Today however, the door was closed and the light inside dark and brooding.

A sign hung by the door. REPORT TO THE LECTURE HALL

They shared looks. "That's a little weird." MJ commented.

"Only a little." AJ shrugged, sticking her hands in the pockets of her army pants. "You can walk me to history now!"

"Lucky me!"

"Oh hush up. If you really hated me you wouldn't have told me to wait up."

MJ brushed her silky coffee rich hair (for which AJ would have died for) from her face. "Yes… but I show I love… by hate."

"You're just wonderful."

"I knew that!"

Modesty will get you everywhere.

"Oh wait! We're getting our MSA's test results today." MJ snapped. "Junior are supposed to report to the lecture hall to pick them up! I forgot!"

"Why didn't I hear about this?" AJ asked, confused.

"Because you always have your nose stuck in some manga whenever announcements are on?"

Puffing herself up, AJ attempted dignity. "Hey… I have better things to do then listen to Ray and John make chicken noises in the background of the pledge of allegiance of whatever."

"Suuuuuuure ya do…. So are you picking up your scores?" MJ asked as she gripped the door handle.

"I would do anything for the pleasure of your company… or to get out of history class."

With a laugh the two descended into the double doors…

And disappeared.

Ham Swanson, the class nerd, stared in shock. Then he took off his glasses, cleaned them on his starched white shirt, and scampered off to trig class.

* * *

After the initial screaming was over, MJ experimentally opened one blue orb, which was really all she could do because she and AJ were holding each other screaming, and AJ's hand was covering half of her face.

"W-what the….?"

AJ opened her eyes. "Are we dead? I knew Mr. V was going to murder me for not handing in those worksheets! I knew it! Now my parents won't know I was right! He really was an evil vampir-"

"AMY JOY MCDERMONT! Were not in heaven! Were in… in…" MJ trailed off

AJ opened her eyes and looked at the mess surrounding her feet.

"…your bedroom?" MJ finished in confusion.

"AHHH! We got sent to the bad place!" AJ cried.

"Would you get a grip?"

They were silent for a moment. It was at that point they realized that not only were they still hugging… which for AJ wasn't exactly abnormal, but MJ was actually hugging back. Stepping away from each other awkwardly, they collapsed onto AJ's messy unmade bed.

"Why are we here?"

"Maybe we just got amnesia and ya know… drove here and they forgot everything since fourth period." MJ suggested.

AJ glanced at her watch. "Nope. It's still ten thirty. No time has passed." She pushed the date button. "And it's still April 2nd."

"That's so… so…" MJ fell backward staring at the Edward Sizzorhands poster above the bed. "WEIRD!"

"That's usually how most things are." Replied an older voice."

Both girls jumped, hugging each other again. An old woman floating in mid air made them blink.

And blink.

And stare.

"You know Amy… for a moment I thought that strange ugly piñata Taiiskun you have hanging on the ceiling talked. " MJ said finally, in a relieved laughing way.

"Ha ha… that's not a piñata Mary Jane… that's the real deal." Said AJ miserably, covering her face in her hands.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Taiiskun growled at MJ before she could reply.

"I uh…"

AJ stared in horror at the old lady above her. Considering the amount of time her and MJ had spent memorizing the FY book, she had no trouble recognizing the old woman, who thankfully spoke in English.

"What… are you doing… in my bedroom?" AJ finally managed. "Hold on, let's backtrack… what am _I _doing in my bedroom!"

"Hrpm." Taiiskun snorted. "You were a pick me up… and… you call this dump a bedroom? My grandmother could do better."

"Dude… if YOU have a grandmother at your age, I really pity that woman." MJ muttered in defense.

"SILENCE." Her shout shoot the little shell ornament on AJ's shelf sending it tumbling to the floor. "You are familiar with the Fushigi Yuugi are you not?"

The girls simply stared. Their mouths opened to answer, however Taiiskun continued. "There has been a slight change in plans. Miaka Yuuki was in an automobile accident and is no longer able to become priestess."

"She's dead?" AJ asked. She couldn't help it.

Taiiskun glared. "Yes Miss. McDermont, she is dead. However… that leaves the roll unfulfilled. I was actually planning on just taking Miss. High for the part-"

"Me?" MJ squeaked.

"Of course. Your exactly like Miaka Yuuki. Brunette, eager to please, clumsy, unable to cook-"

"Excuse I can SO cook!"

"She really can." AJ confirmed. "It's me who can't cook."

"The POINT." Taiiskun stressed. "Is that while trying to secure the passage of Miss. High I accidentally picked up unwanted cargo as well… so I thought it best to drop you off here to prepare."

"So… I'm going too?" AJ asked.

Taiiskun sighed. "Yes."

"All RIGHT!" AJ jumped up, all former terror forgotten now that she realized what was happening. "Wait… what about our parents?"

Taiiskun shrugged. "They will not even realize you are gone. Each night you are gone they will assume that they have seen you go upstairs to bed or to another activity. I will look into this."

Amongst AJ's cheering and grabbing of random possessions which she began packing in a body bag, MJ spoke up.

"Wait… so I'm a substitute… basically?"

"It's cool!" AJ grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't you get it… you get to meet TAMAHOME! And TASUKI! And… EVERYONE!"

"It's only Chichiri you're worried about!"

"WOULD YOU TWO HURRY UP?"

The two exchanged glances and scampered out the door, probably to the kitchen for food.

Taiiskun sighed, rubbing her temples. This was going to be a long few months.

* * *

It's funny how these things work out! I did one of these things before for a friend, may as well do another!

Muchsaddness4me: Yeah yeah… we all know how you work… you write a little then you give up!

IrishGirl17: Nonsense! That won't happen this time! grins

Muchsaddness4me: Suuuure it won't.

Anyway review please. I'd like a few before I continue.

Also, I know I spelled the head lady's name wrong... gomen! Someone tell me how to spell it please... I always mess it up!


	2. THE FIGHT! da dum DA DUM!

Another disclaimer: looks in the mirror I tried everything I knew how. I clicked my heels together three times… I kissed a frog… I slept with a dozen peas under my mattress… I tried to fall in love with a beast. Nothing works. I'm still Faith Patton. I still don't own Chichiri and FY sighs

But in the meantime, I own a pair of broken heels, chapped lips, crushed vegetables and an ugly beast who refuses to leave the sanctuary of my closet.

_Faint sounds of 'Be our Guest' can be heard playing from the closet_

Thanks to my reviewers… :laughs: all ONE of them… many thanks to Mchsadness4me!

Everyone: CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!

Wait… WHO'S CLAPPING AND WHY DIDN'T THEY REVIEW?

:clapping stops abruptly:

Cricket: Chirp chirp

WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW?

Cricket:silence:

Well I guess I'll be nice because I know sometimes people scroll right over the one chapter stories for something bigger and better. Like… TWO CHAPTER STORIES!

YES THAT'S RIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

Chapter two

Once again, that light. It was like a disco ball, surrounding them with all that color… so bright they could see it even with their eyes shut.

It sort of reminded AJ of a school dance in a way. The swirling of lights.. and then, tapping in the back of your brain… then, horrors of horrors, the strobe light. It jostled your every move and it grew brighter… until-

"OOF!"

Both girls landed with a wack on the hard brittle floorboards.

"OUCH! What the…?"

MJ rubbed her head. There was nothing quite like floating along peacefully then colliding with a bonecrunching object.

"They say hitting your head makes you loose a brain cell." She muttered, getting to her knees.

"Uh… MJ?"

AJ pointed upward, a sort of SD look on her face.

At that moment, all the luggage they had packed crumbled like a chaotic snowfall on their heads.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Two thousand brain cells. Right down the 'ol tube.

Furiously kicking the stuff off, MJ looked around. "Where are we?"

No old woman voice answered.

"Hey… where's Taiiskun?" MJ asked AJ, who was digging through her stuff, muttering something about being crushed by her own properties.

"I don't know." AJ paused, then screamed; "HEY YOU OLD STUPID WITCH! COME OUT AND TELL US WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING!" She giggled. "If she is here that'll bring her running…uh… floating."

Nothing.

"Well then…" MJ stood up, shaking herself from the pile. "I guess were just… uh… here for now." With a worried look on her face, she glanced out the dirty glass window. "We should start looking for-"

"TOBY!" AJ grabbed her stuffed tiger, nearly decapitating it. "Poor Toby… stuffed in MJ's old gym bag…"

"WOULD YOU GET SERIOUS?" MJ bellowed.

AJ looked shocked. "I am being serious." She finally said quietly.

"Good."

"I mean… there's absolutely _no_ air conditioning in there."

She knew she'd said the wrong thing the moment the words exited her mouth. MJ stared at her, her blue eyes narrowing. Silence filled the room.

"Can you not be serious… for **_once in your life_**?"

AJ swallowed. She hadn't realized how upset her friend was. "MJ, I-"

"Forget it. I already know the answer." Turning on her heel, she threw open the door.

And slammed it shut.

AJ watched her go with a groan.

_'Way to go Amy Joe McDermont, you get the gold metal for idiocy…'_

* * *

MJ did not want to return.

They were in the middle of the woods, more appropriately, in a one room cabin. Sunlight leaked between the thick branches above, cascading shadows over the grass.

Sitting by the stream, MJ stared into the river, watching her reflection around her, grow dim as night began to spread over them.

_'Time really does seem to go by faster here.'_ She thought, stretching out her legs and sighing.

It had happened too quickly. After all, she was just a normal high school girl.

"For pete's sake… **all I wanted was my test scores**!" She said aloud.

And now she was… what? The priestess of Suzaku? Did that mean her adventure would be anything like Miaka's?

_'I hope not.'_ MJ shuddered_. 'I certainly would like to avoid some of the prospects…'_ her minds turned to a warrior with martial arts training. _'Well maybe not all…'_

She reached for the door with a sigh, expecting the worse… after all, it was not the first time her temper had gotten out of whack… though usually AJ was pretty understandable.

Usually.

Swinging it open, she expected to see AJ asleep, maybe even in a corner, her head in the cloud, in her usual guilty manner.

The room was swept out. A tiny spark of flames leaped from the fireplace where a can of chicken soup of nearby (in her packing haste, MJ had nearly emptied out the entire pantry). The blankets were spread out in the corner the striped problem-starter sitting on top of a pillow. Light burned from the candle collection AJ had refused to leave behind.

AJ herself, say by the stove, sipping chicken noodle from one of the cans, her curly hair messily tied back in a bun.

Sapphire eyes met Emerald.

She stood up.

MJ swallowed. "Hey."

It broke the tension. Sorta. Both girls stared at each other another moment before blurting "I'M SORRY!" At the same moment.

"I'm sorry I lost it."

"I'm sorry I acted dumb. I knew you were thinking about this stuff before we even left and I made it worse. Gomen."

MJ sat down my the fire. "It's okay. We've never actually been placed in this situation before have we?"

AJ smiled a little. "Uh… nope. Guess not. It's a little… uh… different wouldn't you say?"

MJ laughed. "Different? Try shocking… terrifying-"

"Unbelievably unbelievable?"

"Totally."

They both laughed.

"Well I'm not even supposed to be here remember?" AJ took a spoon from one of the bags and stirred the soup, placed on top of the hot bricks by the fire, a poor substitute for a microwave. "It was originally just supposed to be you."

"Don't remind me."

AJ chuckled silently. "Remember in the manga? Miaka gets homesick right away? Can't cope? Has to go back to her own world?"

"I can see why. I mean, I'm shocked and _I_ was foretold… and I got to pack supplies too." MJ huddled a little closer to the fire, shivering.

"I swear I'll never make fun of Miaka again." AJ vowed, grabbing their blankets from the corner and tossing one at MJ.

MJ snorted. "Yeah right… that'll last about… what… two days?"

"Considering it's me? Three hours tops." AJ grabbed the soup frowning a little. "It's not really warm… considering. We'll have to think of something better since were probably stuck here until we figure out what the dill is going on." She offered the can to her friend with a shrug. "So I can't cook… I can survive. It's not like I eat much anyway."

"Thanks." MJ accepted and took a chug, broth, noodles and all. One thing Taiiskun had gotten right in 'you're the perfect Miaka' speech was her appetite… though she wasn't quite as chubby as the real priestess was.

For a long while, they simply sat by the slowly growing fire, soaking up the heat, the soup and the companionship.

Finally, AJ stood. "I'm going to sleep… I think we'll be safe. No doubt Taiiskun wouldn't drop us off somewhere where we'd be eaten by mountain lions or murdered by bandits in the dead of night."

"That would decrease the purpose." MJ agreed, adding more logs to the fire, so she wouldn't have to get up again to make a new fire. Crawling on the hard floor mat cross she watched the flames dance and change color before turning to her side and looking at her friend laying on her back across the room.

"AJ?"

"Nani?" Came a weary reply.

"Are you glad you're here? I mean… since you aren't actually supposed to be." She added quickly.

There was a pause.

"Yes and no." She said quietly, just when MJ thought she wasn't going to answer. "I am human and I admit, somewhat selfish. I admit I'm scared and not sure what is going to happen. I admit that it almost makes me wish that I had just been a good girl and gone to History class and asked for my test scores later. There's a part of me that says 'MJ's a strong person… she's willful and brave. She can handle it without you'…"

The fire cackled loudly during a small moment of quiet.

"…but there's also a part of me that's really… ecstatic. Happy for this adventure… and although I do not doubt that you _are_ brave and stuff and that you _could_ accomplish it on your own…. I am proud to be your friend and stand with you. I am scared. I am weak. But I am also brave… and strong enough to stand with you. That's the part of me… that conquers." AJ turned, facing her friend with a twinkle in her tired green eyes. "And I'll admit the fact there's a handsome blue haired monk running around is also appeasing…"

MJ laughed, the moment broken.

Once again the sounds of the woods and night and fire slipped into the conversation, claiming it as their own.

"AJ?" MJ said after a time.

"Do you always have to speak when I'm half asleep?" Her voice was half aggravated, half amused.

"Sorry."

Silence.

_"Well?"_

MJ smiled at the grumpy tone. "I'm glad you're here too."

She heard her friend sigh softly, laughing in the darkness.

"That's sweet MJ… now tell me that in the morning when I'm awake enough to glomp you."

* * *

AWWW I admit it was a sappy chapter. MJ and AJ are cool! They're the coolest ever! I LOVE MY PEOPLE! Next time I hope MJ will get a speech I have a feeling she's better at them then poor AJ. O.o;;;

To answer your question I have no idea where this is going to be honest. I find that my writing usually goes better when I stare at a screen and type whatever happens to swirl in my mind. I recall once a friend reading one of my stories and saying "I didn't think you would actually make so and so die!" To which I replied "I didn't know either!" laughs Sometime you just have to let it flow… as my Spanish teacher says 'And Eso es!"

Please review people. I rather enjoyed writing this chapter. It'd be nice if someone told me that they enjoyed reading it.

Faithie


	3. Kenji! Not to be confused with Kouji

Welcome to third chapter of 'All I wanted was my test scores!' Yes indeed… and the beast in my closet is going to do the disclaimer for me!

Everyone: Clap clap clap clap clap!

Beast: clears throat ROOOOARADEOUS FHOEHOISVHDSHBVGS! bows

Translation: Faith still owns nothing.

Everyone: YAAAAY! ENCORE! BRAVO!

Chapter three

"THIS IS WHY WE WERE DUMPED IN SOME FREAK'N NEW WORLD? TO SURVIVE ON OUR OWN FOR TWO WEEKS? THIS IS NOT HOW IT HAPPENED IN THE MANGA!" AJ yelled to the heavens.

"Urg…. Would you SHUT UP? It's too late for your senseless babbling." MJ grabbed a mini carton of milk, pouring it onto the last of the box of honey nut cherrios. Who cared that it was seven o'clock at night?

"Uh… MJ? That milk expired five days ago."

With a choke-she had just put the spoon in her mouth- MJ threw the bowl-yes the whole bowl- at the wall, still sputtering.

"EEEERRRRRGGGGGG!"

"Did it actually taste bad?"

The girls, as may have already been gathered, had been living in the woods, in the middle of no where, for two weeks. Yes. Two whole weeks. That's fourteen days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Twenty thousand one hundred and sixty minutes.

Not of course, that they were counting.

"If I'm supposed to be the priestess shouldn't I be finding my warriors or something? Not… HERE." MJ said for lack of better terminology.

"Yes… I quite agree. That would be more beneficial."

"Hmph."

AJ handed her a glass of water. "What we need is a cow."

"A cow?"

"You know… for more milk."

MJ stared at her, as if determining, not if she were insane- but just how insane. "AJ…. Has it ever occurred to you that we don't even know how to milk a cow?"

"Well… my Mom was a farmer… maybe it's genetic."

"My Dad is a nurse. That doesn't mean I automatically know how to stick people with needles."

AJ shivered slightly at the prospect. "Well… it was worth a shot." She began to smile but stopped upon seeing the other girl's face. "What?"

It was not AJ MJ was focused on.

It was the glass of water in her hand.

"Oh… sorry I guess I should have offered… do you want some?" She asked, holding it out slightly.

MJ continued staring, her mouth slightly open.

That was when AJ too noticed.

The water in the glass pulsed. It pulsed again.

The whole thing reminded MJ was the LOTR series, right before a war showed up or something.

Except of course… there were no wars around here… at the moment anyway. In fact… there wasn't anything around here. Just the woods at the base of the mountain-

Mountain?

"AJ! Quick!"

Outside the house, a group of a hundred or more bandits approached, the smoke from the chimney alerting them the normally abandoned cabin now had owners.

Owners that needed to be taxed.

Or killed.

* * *

Second in command, Kenji was feeling rather good about himself. The raids had gone particularly well. Men joined the mountain more then ever now, the feelings of getting rich and living free of worry and cares drawing young teens, men, and even the occasional eight year old. Not that this had ever been anything exceptional.

Their journey back up the mountain had been short lived however, when the men, already hyped up from the amount of stolen goods they were carrying, decided to investigate the smoke rising in the distance, by a place where they normally did not travel, knowing the only thing there was trees… and more trees… and more trees.

Bursting into the house, about a dozen men began their classic battle cry, weapons raised as was custom. Usually the personnel would be so terrified they gave in almost immediately.

The only problem was…

There was no one there.

Kenji stood in the front of the group, peering around the room while one of the rather dull members in his group observantly commented.

"Duuuh…. There's no one here boss!"

Rolling his dark eyes, Kenji turned to the men. "Tell the men outside to begin looking. They can't be far. As for the rest of you, start looking for anything of value."

Immediately, orders were obeyed. Kenji glanced around the room, slightly put on.

_'There was smoke… someone was here… and recently.' _He reasoned. However, the fireplace, was completely put out, a few puny wisps of smoke rising the only thing left.

Walking closer, he peered at it, poking his head inside the domed chimney. Brushing a fingertip experimentally it returned just as he thought. Black… charred… and wet.

Wet because someone had been in a hurry to put it out… and get the heck away.

Someone foolish.

Smiling a little he ducked back out of the fireplace, calling for his men to keep searching.

It was only then, that the girls above him dared to let out two tiny sighs of relief from their cramped and dirty hiding spot in the shadows.

* * *

"This stuff is weird." One man commented as he ripped through a bag. "I've never seen anything like it?"

One man held up a bright red object. "What do you suppose this is?" He asked.

Grabbing it, Kenji turned it over, brushing against the black knob. It lit up immediately, and the shocked bandit dropped it with a yell.

"N-NANI?"

"Boss… we can't find anything great. Even the food is messed up. Someone's mixed all the ingredients together!" One man complained.

MJ, who was watching this from a tiny spot in the chimney where the rock had chipped away giggled.

"What is it?"

"They found the pizza… and your flashlight." MJ whispered.

"These are devils objects!"

They're wizards! That's how they disappeared!"

"Do you honestly believe wizards wear skirts?" Asked Kenji mockingly, as one of the men threw their clothing all over the floor.

"Witches then!" The superstitious man howled.

"MJ." AJ said faintly. "My arms are going to bust."

"I know… hold on a little more."

"It's so hard to breath in here."

"Keep holding… you can do it." MJ wasn't sure whether she was talking to AJ or herself. The men had been fooling around for nearly twenty minutes. The black haired man- obviously the leader of the bunch, was determined that the girls would be found… and only seemed to grow more frustrated as the time passed.

AJ was right, the smoke that had lingered as they crawled into the dome was intoxicating, the soot worse. She was terrified she would sneeze. It would only take one small movement for the soot to fall beneath and give them away.

"I don't think they're around boss."

"I can't believe they got away."

Both girls relaxed slightly. AJ could practically feel MJ's smile, even in the dark. 'We did it!'

"It's too late to head back to the mountain. We wouldn't arrive before nightfall." Kenji turned to the door. "Four of you head out. Tell the men to set up camp as best as the can… it's warm tonight. Sleeping under the sky won't harm them."

"We'll stay here then?"

AJ bit back a groan. "No way." She muttered.

"Shh!" MJ hissed cautiously.

As the men talked on, and the looters began making beds in the house out of the girls clothing, one of them even with a skirt of AJ's, MJ's voice softly wavered again.

"We'll have to wait until they're asleep. Then we can sneak out and make a run for it."

"You think?" AJ asked hopefully.

"It'll be okay. Were going to make it." MJ said about two million times more confident then she felt.

Looking up through the chimney, AJ could see the sky was growing gradually darker. She prayed it would come soon… no yoga practice she had ever done had felt as bad as this.

The men had gathered around, passing around drinks, laughing and gambling, using profanity and words that made the girls blush. Outside, the same thing was apparently occurring.

The sky became completely dark above, like a sheet of smooth glass. Overjoyed with the fact they may actually get down from the dark fowl place they waited carefully, quietly.

"Chen it's getting dark… make a fire."

The words jolted them awake. Both began shaking.

"Can't boss… the wood's soaked."

"_That was a close call!" _MJ thought, relieved.

"So go out and get some more you fat lazy oaf. There's a pile of twigs and wood by the side of the house."

Rummaging was heard below, as his orders were carried out. New wood was stacked against the health, someone's grubby fingers arranging them just so, muttering to himself.

"Hurry up Chen. Don't have all night."

"Can't you just light a candle boss? It's not like there's any shortage." He complained.

_'Yeah… can't you boss?'_ MJ thought desperately.

"Can you boil tea by a candle? Stupid idiot."

A spark flew from beneath them, and suddenly, a burst of light engulfed the hiding place. MJ saw AJ clamp her mouth shut, blinking back tears from the smoke, like she herself was trying to do.

"Not nearly large enough, add more paper."

AJ pushed herself against the wall in retaliation. Death by fire, or at the mercy of a hundred obnoxious men.

_'Don't cough… don't cough! If you do they'll find you! If you do you die!'_

MJ attempted to scurry up the side of stone, but it was too small- there was no place to hide.

Sharing a look of fear, and pressing their faces into their shirts as breathing masks, tears from the soot and smoke created dark trails on their faces.

_'How much longer can we go on like this?'_ She wondered, dread clenching her stomach.

Below the men clamored for the small pot they had brought, beginning to prepare food supposedly.

Suddenly, a log was thrown on the fire, sending a shower of red hot sparks.

Both girls screamed as their flesh began to burn.

Below, Kenji jumped to his feet upon hearing this.

"Put it out! Put it out you baka!" He shoved two men aside, throwing the food aside and pulling the wood out while crushing the tiny spark beneath his feet. Then his eyes snapped at attention to the fire place.

"Show yourselves. Show yourselves now!"

After a small moment, one that seemed to last for eternity, Amy Joe McDermott and Mary Jane High slowly climbed out awkwardly and stood before the men, burned, sooty and shaken.

* * *

Cliff Hanger hanging from a cliff! AND THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER…

For those of you who have seen that TV program. laughs Yes I watch kiddy cartoons. I'm lame like that. :giggles:

Many thanks again everyone. I want reviews. Please and thank you.

FAITHIE


	4. another day with Kenji not Koji

Long awaited and here for your reading pleasures…

Chapter 4

The only class that MJ and AJ had together was Spanish. Which was lucky, because they could actually communicate without bandits listening in.

Gits.

AJ sighed. She was slung over one bandits shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She sort of felt like Feona from Shriek. In fact, the fella carrying her probably was just as handsome as Shriek.

Only, with less manners.

"He just pinched me again." AJ sighed in spanish to MJ. MJ had lucked out and gotten the bandit leader, Kenji, who had too much self control to pinch any girl's behind.

Now that his eyes didn't roam every now and then.

MJ had her elbow propped against his back, her chin in palm, looking about as bored as a captive can look. The first week it'd been terrifying. The second week, slightly scary, but okay… the third was dull.

At first the bandit had been snide, taking advantage of their states of minds, and had made some horrible advances. Kenji had practically had to beat them down and scream himself hoarse or his bandit would have lost themselves to perverted-ness. Somehow however, maybe it was MJ kicking one dude where it hurts, maybe it was AJ putting a rock in one guys sandwich, maybe it was both girls screaming and injuring at least thirty of the men… they'd gained a small almost non-existent shred of respect. It wasn't enough to stop the remarks or advances, but it sure slowed them down.

_ "Tengo hambre_." MJ sighed back to her. AJ made a face.

"You're always hungry." She said in english.

"Shut up!" Shriek jossled her.

Resisting the urge to grab his ear and twist it or dig her growing fingernails into it, AJ merely raised a finger at the back of his head. MJ giggled softly at her.

"No one knows what that means here." She said quieter.

Before AJ could reply the thug threw her from his shoulder to the ground. MJ too was thrown and they landed with an unanimous _'oof!'_ on the ground.

"Looks like you'll have to climb from now on girlies." Kenji leered at them, he pointed to the base of the mountain they were at.

Both girls looked behind them with surprise. (well how were they supposed to see that? They were thrown over a shoulder in the opposite direction)

Suddenly AJ gasped.

"Is this Mt. Kaou?!"

An actual smile surpassed the bandit leader's face. "You've heard of it have you?"

"Well no actually." MJ murmured, casting a 'catch me up' look to her friend. But Kenji, being the bandit he was, couldn't resist a bragging session.

"I am the leader of the greatest known mountain around, Mt. Kaou. And you are both entering into a territory where you will be watched every minute of every day. Now, when we get there you can either write some long sappy letters to your folks, demanding ransom-"

"We don't have any folks here." AJ said before she could stop herself.

He shrugged. "All the better, you've seen our good and know where we've raided. It really wouldn't be wise to let you go anyhow." Another shrug followed and a sinister look. "I suppose you could always… perform for the men-"

"IN YOU'RE DREAMS." Both girls said simultaneously.

And with happy feelings all around, the mountain climb began. And the only real events that happened were…

Kenji yelling at AJ for throwing a rock at Shriek's head….

MJ getting an asthma attack.

AJ and MJ singing 100 bottles of beer on the wall all the way to 1… (and instead of it annoying the bandits, as hoped, they actually sang along and wanted to go into negative numbers)

Somehow during the intensive climb AJ, being the weakling, fell behind. Kenji looked over his shoulder, annoyed at her. He stopped and waited. When she finally caught up, they walked in silence. His pace was slightly quick but still slower then normal.

"So…" AJ spoke. "What… happened to Rei Rei and Keiron?"

Kenji actually stopped in his steps. He stared at her.

AJ, not realizing the custom of normal nice Japanese girls from the time period who were supposed to be timid and quiet looked him in the eye. "What? Weren't they the former leaders of the mountain? Are you still in war with Mt. Leikaku?"

Kenji shook his head and began to walk. AJ stared at his shrinking form.

"HEEEEEY! IT WAS A QUESTION! You're supposed to ANSWER it!"

He paused and turned. "You'll find out soon enough anyway, even without me saying anything." Then he continued.

"YOU'RE THE WORST KIDNAPPER I'VE EVER MET! I COULD RUN RIGHT NOW! YOU DIDN"T EVEN TIE ME UP!"

He stopped again, and although his features were distorted from distance, his voice carried a significant amount of annoyance as he stated, "You won't leave without you're friend."

AJ fumed. Then stepping quickly she caught up again. Together they reached the group and this time no one fell behind.

"So let me get this straight." MJ said.

They'd climbed all day without stopped. The girls had since been thrown into a room of their own, where they could finally talk privately. Actually the mountain wasn't completely testosterone filled… it actually had some maids and things floating around who seemed helpful enough. And even more surprising the bandits had given back some of their stuff. Most of the foods were missing, except for cans which they seemed unable to figure out how to open, and the candy which they probably didn't identify as food.

And of course, the mysterious glowing flashlight of AJ was gone.

How tragic.

Now, both in pjs, door locked, candles lit and nursing their blisters, AJ was able to explain where they were.

"It's the novels of the warriors. There's one of practically everyone… and I think the most popular was Tasuki's. In any case, his mountain's rival, Mt. Kaou, was mentioned a lot. And the mountain leader, who I think died or something, was named Kieron. His little sister was named Rei rei and she also died."

"So this Kenji dude is the new leader." MJ concluded.

"We can assume." AJ sighed and hugged her knees.

"Great. At least if it was Kieron we'd have known what he was like, how much we could let our guard down. This guy wasn't even part of our research." MJ flopped backwards. "Perfect."

"He was about as gay as they come." AJ recalled.

MJ lifted her head. "Who?"

"Kieron."

She blinked. "Ew. I mean… time period and living with a bunch of men on a mountain considered…"

"Well at least we would have known we were safe with him."

"Safe. Yeah… ha ha."

Both were quiet.

"So how are we supposed to escape from here exactly?"

"…"

AJ brightened.

"Uh… there's a secret passage in the jail that leads down the mountain! If we can just get to it somehow…"

"I think if they meant to throw us in the jail we'd be there."

"Right,"

They stared at one another.

MJ rolled over. "Well I'm too tired to think of anything right now anyway. Tomorrow we'll look around and see if we can find where this 'jail' is." She raised an eyebrow at AJ. "You sleep'n on the floor?"

AJ sweatdropped. "It's a big bed MJ"

"So?"

"…"

A few moment later, when the maid had brought in another bed, the two finally got to sleep. The latch on the door making them feel secure, and giving them their first real rest since their capture.


	5. what did you get for question 97?

**Neeeext up!**

**You wondered when he was going to show up, didn't you? ;;; It's a more serious chapter, unfortunately.**

**A lot of content I use in based on FY novels. There's some good translations of these up if anyone's interested. Unfortunatly I can't get the web address to show up here, so go to google and type in 'Fushigi Yugi Novels' and click the first link. That should work. **

* * *

Nakago waited outside of the room for a messenger to announce him to the emperor.

Like the general he was, he stood silently, barely moving, and hardly flinching or moving, even when he could hear the obvious twittering of passing maids and the stares of envious soldiers.

The palace had been his home since childhood. After the soldiers had killed Nakago's tribe, he was taken to the capital. The emperor had ordered the captured children to be brought before him, having heard that one possessed an unnatural mark on his forehead.

Nakago could still remember his fear, the death of his mother still weighing heavily on his heart, as he clutched the hands of his childhood playmate. They knelt before the emperor, in a strange and unfamiliar face, their tears a silent plea to the emperor to release them. Let them go home.

The plea was unanswered. As the child Nakago's large blue eyes met the Emperor's lustful brown he knew his life could never be the same. The people who had slaughtered the people of his village, who had tried to rape his mother had only hearts of stone, which could never be softened or feel any sort of compassion.

In the end, he again took a life. His uncharted and uncontrollable abilities which responded only to his untamable emotions caused the death of a beloved friend.

And he promised… silently, on the grave of his friend, on the soul of his mother, he placed… an undying vow…

"You may enter."

As they held open the doors Nakago strolled in. Everyone in the room knew him, as the general, as a servant of Seriyuu, as a pet, a toy of the emperor. Yet they still bowed respectfully as he passed and knelt at the emperor's feet.

He smiled. His smiles were never joyful. They always seemed spiteful, as if he was sneering, or knew something you did not. "Nakago. What has called you here?"

Nakago raised his head. "It seems my time as your servant has ended. We agreed that although my training was for the benefit of Kuto, it would also remain for my loyalties to the god Seriyuu and to my priestess." He paused for effect, "… who has finally arrived."

There was a good deal of gasping around the room. Even the emperor's greed filled eyes seemed blank for a moment.

"Are you serious Nakago? The priestess of Seriyuu has arrived?"

"Yes my lord. It is the ability of her senshi to feel her presence. The others we have gathered together all say the same. There is a presence from another world, which has not been claimed."

"Claimed?" The emperor's voice was sharp. "What do you mean_, 'claimed?'_"

Nakago continued, "Our treaty with Konan was merely a hoax, if you remember my lord. And I have no doubt they too meant it as one. However, should the emperor of Konan, a suzaku senshi, according to rumor, captures the girl first he could possibly claim the wish of a domination over our country."

The comment had it's desired effect. Overwhelmed with the fear of loosing his power and position, he jumped to his feet at the same time the loud whispers and gasping of the court rose. The emperor paced a moment, then turned to Nakago, a tight white line, corning his mouth.

"Where is this girl? The one you speak of?"

Nakago bowed his head humbly. "She has been located to be somewhere in the mountains of Konan. With your permission, I would like to recover her and claim her as Seriyuu's priestess, immediately."

"Done!" The emperor faced a small desk, one placed beside his throne. Writing in quick spiking jerks of his quill, he rolled up the parchment and sealed the wax with his ring. Turning to his general, he offered it saying, "These things must be handled quickly or I will have a war on my hands. Go to Konan and recover the priestess immediately. If we do not claim her before Saihitei there is no telling how long we will have to wait before another priestess enters this world."

Nakago accepted the scroll knowing it was a legal pass which would take him over the boundaries of Kuto's border. Giving another polite dip of his head he stood, tucking it in the cloth which served as a belt. He left, his mind already whirling onto other matters at hand.

If anything, if Konan did acquire the girl, they would no doubt use her to secure everlasting peace to their kingdom, just as Genbu's priestess had. This would secure peace not only throughout his kingdom, but essentially throughout them all, seeing as Genbu was untouchable, and as the land to the east was virtually the same.

Yet the idea of Kuto being at peace was discomforting. Seriyuu was, after all, the god of war. And Nakago did have a fight to pick. A war to begin.

_'Mother… Taria… I will not let our promises fade. I will see that Tenkou will again be worshipped and that those who harmed us pay…'_ He paused at the side of the lake. Looking over it's clear, clean waters, he closed his eyes. _'I will see to it.'_

Walking in long strides, he left the palace, purposely forgetting to pause at the temples of Seriyuu to offer a prayer. After saddling his horse, he mounted, the clattering of the hooves soon growing distant as he faded into the darkness.

* * *

"ARG! AJ! We've been here a week and we haven't found the stupid dungeons yet! Not to mention we're not sure where to go when we do escape and we have no food or money and were dressed like foreigners!" MJ raved. She was only getting warmed up actually. She'd been saying the same thing for days now. It was beginning to wear on AJ.

"Oh hush up." AJ said bitterly, from her place at the window. "Who knew that it was going to be like this anyway? I mean, in the freak'n _series,_ Tamahome just appears randomly… or some senshi shows up. Shouldn't _someone_ feel our presence by now?"

"Oh they do, they definaltly do." MJ said dryly. "In fact, if one more bandit tries to 'feel' my presence I might let him do it a little more at the end of my fists." She fell back onto the bed, beside AJ. "What are we gonna do? We've been here over a month."

"I know."

"And we have yet to find a single senshi."

"I know."

"And there's no kind emperor to usher us into his palace and feed us grapes."

AJ looked at MJ stonily. "Do you think they would?"

"Would what?"

"Feed us grapes."

"I don't know… I was just saying that."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" MJ jumped up. "We're gonna die here! We'll die and die and I'll never find out of the answer for number 97 on the MSAs was A or C."

"You should have put C." Said AJ in a no-nonsense tone. "C is the most commonly used letter for multiple choice."

MJ blinked at her. "What did you put for number 97?"

AJ shrugged. "I put that motorcyclists have the right to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness just as much as anyone else."

MJ stared. "That was B you _MORON!_"

"I hate to interrupt this… ahem… meaningful conversation, but I'm afraid I must."

MJ and AJ jumped up similtaniously, both of them picking up the nearest object and throwing it at the intruder screaming, "DON'T _DO_ THAT!"

"You don't just walk into a girls room without knocking!"

"Yeah, what if we had been dressing or something?"

"Then I would be scarred for life, even more than I already am." Said Kenji calmly, pulling the bra (what MJ had thrown) and the remains of a three minute egg (what AJ had thrown) out of his hair.

AJ looked annoyed. She glared at MJ. "Did you have to do that? Now my favorite bra is soiled and it's not like I can just go to a laundry mat."

"Oh suck it up cupcake!"

"Hello? I'm still here." Kenji sweatdropped. "And as I was saying, you will come out and greet our visitors."

"Visitors?" MJ and AJ stopped their bantering, looking at him suspiciously.

"Why should we do anything for you?" MJ asked.

"Because I control where your next meal comes from. Something someone who eats as much as you do should take into careful consideration." Kenji snapped. He strolled away without an answer.

He'd made his point however. Both girls followed at a slow pace, but gasped in surprise and delight.

Merchants cart littered the dusty streets in front of the bandit's lairs. Each cart was filled to the brim, each one holding a merchant squabbling over a price for something with a dozen or so bandits. Food, laughter, and finery decorated the air, and both girls shared a look of abashed shock.

"Ahh, here they are." Kenji grabbed their arms. All past annoyance seemed to have washed off his face. "Senior Giange, these are the girls which I told you of."

Another twin-like moment occurred as both girls stated in a deadpan tone, "You told him of us?"

"Of course they did." Said the head merchant cheerfully. "I heard some maids tittering about guests to the bandit's temples. It does not happen often with as good results as you have seen… I suggest you enjoy it."

His suggestion seemed laced with command. However both were soon lost in the rapture of the merchants. Each man seemed to have never met a woman before, for they all seemed eager to hand out gifts. Perfumes, exotic dishes, and fancy kimonos were soon passed out and their kindness seemed unlimited.

MJ however, paused at their looks as they shoveled the daily supper of somen noodles down their throats with the bandits.

"Amy… do you get the feeling that there's more to this then they're putting on?"

AJ looked at her. "If I did, what do you suggest we do about it?"

MJ didn't quite know what to say to that. Under the threat of Kenji, they had 'shown their gratefulness' by putting on the robes the merchants offered, rolling up their jeans to make it look more 'professional'.

As she opened her mouth the head merchant stood, wiping sauce from his chin onto the sleeve of his robe.

"My fellow bandits. I thank you again for invitation of today's visit and the prospect of your trading once more. I must let you know before it becomes to dark for us to set out that I have chosen."

"Chosen?" MJ murmured, transfixed.

"All the items you are interested in will be nothing compared to the price a father is willing to pay for a young slave, or bride." The head merchant turned to the girls at the far table, a smirk on his face. "So in return for my service, I am taking the girl in the blue."

AJ's head jerked downward to the blue robe she'd been forced to wear. Jumping to her feet she made to rush off, but before she could secure hands twisted her arms behind her back. MJ jumped, but was immediately subdued from behind. Apparently the thought of her possibly trying to save AJ had crossed the minds of the bandit 'Shriek'.

Kenji glared. "I thought we agreed. The dark haired one is stronger, more capable for working of a slave, and yet still pretty enough to be a bride."

"That was before I found out how many gold coins I would have to pay to feed her!"

"Whoa, okay, I do _not _eat that much!" MJ yelled. "We need to stop making smart comments about me eating!"

"MJ!" AJ yelled, struggling. She brought the heel of her boot down on the toe of a bandit, but, while he yelped, his grip remained tight.

Kenji looked unhappy at the turn of events, but shrugged.

"At least we're getting rid of one of them. We can sell the other to the next sucker. Lock her in a room with no windows. I don't feel like standing guard tonight." He turned to the head manager. "A deal is a deal, and a girl is a girl. Take her as you please."

"Indeed I shall." The head manager turned, jerking his head towards his men.

"Come. We can chain her to the last car."

AJ reached out a hand, in any attempt to save herself. MJ reached for her as well, their fists and fingers locked, as if that alone could keep them from separating.

But finally the friction broke them. The last thing she heard was MJ shouting,  
"AJ! I'll find them! I'll find Tasuki and we'll rescue you! _Just hold on!"_

_

* * *

_

Reviews make me write faster.

Hint hint.


	6. This chapter contains 2 senshi!

In case any one is wondering, the tests they make you take in high school has a lovely section where you write an essay. My topic was "Do motorcyclists have the right to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness?" And I was like, "OO WHY WOULDN'T THEY?"

Disclaimer: How do these authors come up with such fabulous stories? Someday I'll figure it out. And then when I write fanfiction I'll be like, "Disclaimer: THIS STORY _DOES_ BELONG TO ME!!!!" but for now… I am a fanfiction writer, and this is Yu Watase's.

It's longer. Be thankful!

* * *

MJ was determined. It was the one position one did not want to see her in, unless she happened to be on your side. Perhaps that's why she was Miaka's substitute. Yet there was a single thought buzzing around in her mind. Not a complex one, but a perfectly logical one, considering the circumstances.

"HOW DARE THEY SELL MY FRIEND INTO SLAVERY!"

And this thought, along with other circumstances, was the one which encouraged her on.

The bandits, however, seemed to catch on that she was planning on flying the coop. They had barricaded her window and locked her door every night. Since it wasn't safe to wander the mountain alone with all those men watching all the time, they didn't worry about her during the day.

She was called Kenji's lair the next morning. To her surprise, the entire room was furnished with gold.

'Hmm. AJ never mentioned this… maybe she didn't know either…'

Kenji however, was reclining on his gold chair and the gold desk.

"You will go get your things and bring them to me." He said as she walked in. "You're obviously foreign and that sort of loot will price well. Bring them to me immediately."

MJ wished for a moment that looks could kill. At least then she'd have one less bandit leader to worry about, other than the Eiken and Tasuki she'd have to worry about, providing she ever got to that point.

"What makes you think that any of it is worth value?" She asked. "For that matter, what makes you think I'd give it to you anyway?"

Kenji smiled. "If it is or isn't, we will soon see. I have one more command for you." He took his feet from on top of the desk and placed them back on the floor. Then he began to rummage through a drawer. MJ snorted as he did so.

Command? Who was he kidding?

The corners of the desk had fancy golden horses carved, facing the door. MJ reached to touch one's head as he rummaged (apparently he was messy or something, he couldn't seem to find whatever he was looking for) and applied a slight amount of pressure.

It bent.

MJ blinked. Without hesitation, she reached to both sides of the desk and twisted the golden horses off with a single wrist movement. As she pocketed them, Kenji finally looked up.

"I want you to restore the light to this." He held up the flashlight.

MJ almost laughed. "Restore the light?" She said in a calm voice.

"Yes. It's obvious it's some sort of magic candle, yet it refuses to light anymore. I want you to restore it."

MJ nodded a little. "I see." She paused, thinking. "I can restore it and deliver it later this afternoon." She paused again. "But in order for the magic to work, I'll need to take in into the earth for an hour. Do you have a dungeon or something I can finish the magic in?"

She held her breath for a moment. Kenji looked stony for a moment, then shrugged.

"Sure. I'll send a messenger to tell the guard you're coming." He motioned for her to go, at the same time, a messenger stepped in, accepted the message and escorted her back to her room. Before the messenger left, she cleared her throat.

"Could you bring me some food? I'm pretty hungry."

The messenger gave her an odd look, (breakfast had only been an hour ago) but nodded and left.

When the door closed, she grinned.

Success.

* * *

How had it come down to this?

AJ was sure that in the event that they went to the book world they would be able to change things, to avoid certain scenarios. Surely they would be able to see things more clearly, to be more careful than the girl who's hair looked like buns strapped to her head.

They should have moved around. They should have went somewhere and actually tried to find the senshi as soon as they'd gotten to that dang cabin. If they would have maybe this wouldn't have happened. For heaven's sake- they'd meant to sell MJ not her… so what exactly were they planning on doing to her now?

Apparently the merchants were first planning on selling her as a bride because they could get more profit for that than a slave. She felt like Disney's Mulan in the kimono.

… and even more unfortunately, the odds of her getting sold seemed pretty good.

As she sat at the table, many men approached the table. Some of them had sons with them that they wanted to find a bride for, some of them just wanted one themselves.

AJ frowned. Her hands were still bound behind the chair, keeping her from running. Besides, with all these leering men staring at her, she wouldn't have gone out a lone for all the silver in Hotohori's palace. At least with the merchants she was safe.

Besides that, the house they were in was in the middle of the woods, far away from a neighboring village. Although selling brides was not illegal, the reasoning was solid- pride. No man wanted his village to know that he couldn't get a girl on his own. Most of them were wearing masks or capes of some sort.

Another man stepped up to the merchant. A younger figure, his son, went around the table and began to examine AJ closely. AJ glared at him.

"Take a picture, moron." She hissed softly. If the merchants heard her speaking they hit her upside the head again. However the insult didn't seem to daze him (well, no wonder he didn't know what a camera was anyway). He leaned down, and grasped her face. As he did his hood fell back a little, revealing the real reason he couldn't get a bride. For a horrifying moment AJ was sure her first kiss would be this disgusting specimen leering before her.

But no- he didn't kiss her. But he did have the nerve to wedge open her jaw and stare at her teeth as if she were some kind of farm animal.

Since the merchant was watching, she didn't move, but became stiff enough to communicate her displeasure to the viewer. Finally he let go, standing and smirking before pulling the hood over his face again.

As he stepped beside his father she heard him murmur, "She's perfect." However the rest was murmured to softly to be heard. AJ leaned forward, bringing her bound hands over the back of the chair, trying to gain some comfort. One finger rubbed beneath the ropes digging into her skin, trying to bring some relief to the burning pain.

Another command had apparently been issued from his father for the same guy was back. AJ looked at him un-amused. Now what?

The guy reached forward to the collar of his kimono, pulling in forward to glimpse underneath.

Oh.

That did it.

"You JERK!" AJ roared, kicking him between the legs. With a high whimper of pain he fell over. The merchants jumped to their feet, too quickly- all the masked men looked stupidly surprised by this change in behavior from the brunette.

Getting up from her chair, she tripped over the high wooden shoes they had forced her to wear, and fell, pushing the table over. The merchants, who'd been running to subdue her, all smacked into it, falling over themselves. AJ managed to get off one shoe, barreling at the door.

One of the masked men, apparently coming to his senses- grabbed her. Using the other wooden shoe, she slammed it on top of his own, and pulled the hem of his robe down, yanking off his mask, all the while screaming, "WHAT IS _WITH_ ANCIENT CHINA ANYWAY? WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FREAK'N _PERVS?!?!" _

The guy screeched, reaching to cover his face as she rushed out.

She was running. Everyone seemed too surprised at this point to chase her. She hadn't actually tried to do any of those things at her own will. They'd been accidents… wonderfully convenient accidents, yet accidents none the less. She ran, listening for pursuers.

_'That was pretty awesome… I mean, those guys just toppled… er I guess it would be even more awesome if I get out of this alive. Yeah… probably.'_

Surprisingly, she didn't hear anything behind her.

Pausing she warily glanced around. Yet, she heard nothing.

And yet… she did.

No footsteps anyway. But breathing? She was panting pretty heavily… those guys had tied the kimono waaaay too tight…

But... when she held her breath she could still hear it.

And at the moment she realized it, the leering guy jumped down upon her, securing her wrists against the ground with one hand, and straddling her.

AJ gasped, but he quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Hey there girlie." He whispered. His face… AJ could remember it now. The guy who had said he'd lead Miaka to Tamahome and instead lead her astray.

_'Why didn't I see it before?_' A moan escaped her, and although it was muffled, he felt the sound against his hand.

"Thought you could run, did you? Well lucky for me, I'd already purchased you… so whatever happens…" His voice lowered to a whisper, _"Happens…"_

AJ felt as though her very life was disintegrating. _'No…'_ She thought numbly as his body suddenly became closer_. 'No… this isn't the way it's supposed to work…'_ She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to wriggle away, but he was too much stronger. _'Someone help me!'_

_'HELP ME!'_

And to her massive relief, almost immediately the weight from her chest was lifted. (That dude was heavy!) A loud thump and a shout of pain occurred before she opened her eyes, the tears clouding them, and making her vision blurry.

Blue… could it be?

'_No way… Chichiri?'_

Then her vision became clearer and she realized the blue had been the man's robe, not his hair.

And just before it all became dark she managed the words,

"Oh God… not you."

* * *

MJ carried her bundle down the stone steps into the basement. The cells were mostly unoccupied except for a single prisoner, huddled up in blankets passed out on the floor of the cell.

The dungeon master was whistling, drawing patterns in the dirt with a stick.

MJ cleared her throat. "You'll need to go upstairs while I refill the magic candle… thing."

He grunted at her. With a glance at the unmoving prisoner, he shuffled up the stairs and closed the door.

MJ grinned again, and let the bag of things fall on the floor. _'YES! YES! I DID IT! HAHAHA I'M BRILLIANT! Okay… now where's that secret passageway that AJ told me about?' _She began padding down the walls beside the cells.

After a few minutes she began to worry. "Crap… where is it…?" She whispered frantically.

"Hey!" The guard called from the top of the stairs. "You almost done?"

"Not yet!" She yelled, trying to sound calm. "Er… you can't rush magic ya know!"

"You think she's a witch?" She heard a guard mutter from the top. "To do magic?"

"Naw, if she was, she couldn't have been captured, right? Just a normal girl, probably."

"Close the door!" MJ barked. "Or I'll blow you both to pieces and we'll see if I'm a witch or not!"

The door closed. MJ brushed a piece of hair back, looking around the prison. "There's nothing left to try." She whispered. "Now what?"

"I suggest you let me help you."

The prisoner threw off his blankets. MJ blinked as a young man emerged. He was dressed plainly, yet his imprisonment left him with a thin and hungry look. Although he was fairly normal looking, there was an air of familiarity about him as well.

"You… help me?" She said finally.

He smiled. "Yes. You're looking for the door… I'll help you find it."

MJ blinked at him again. "Why? What do you want?"

The man inched forward, holding onto the bars. "Freedom. I was captured and imprisoned unfairly just like you. If you let me go, I'll take you down the passage way. I'll even protect you as we escape."

MJ looked at him. Above she could hear the guards restlessly stomping about. Could she trust him?

He looked up too, sensing her thoughts. "Choose quickly."

Abandoning caution, she grabbed the keys off the wall and unlocked his door.

"Where is it?" She whispered.

"Here." He picked up her sack and grabbed her hand. With his arm he reached up and pulled one of the torches on the wall.

A passageway smoothly opened.

"Times up!" The guard shouted from above.

"Run." Her companion told her as he sealed the door again. "Start running."

As they escaped they could hear the echo of the guards through the tunnel. The stranger pulled her by the arm.

"Hurry, and hold on." He said looking back at her. _"Madam priestess."

* * *

Yay. Done._

Thank you three reviewers. You made my day.

Fe

****


	7. In which ANOTHER senshi appears!

Next chapter.

Not mine, blah blah blah we know.

* * *

MJ jerked her arm away, tripping over her feet and falling to the ground hard. The man stopped a few feet, then turned back, reaching to help her.

Jerking away, she sat up and crab walked backwards. "Who are you? How did you know I was the priestess? Are you a warrior?"

"This isn't the best time to discuss it." He said seriously, looking over her shoulder. A large sweatdrop appeared at his temple.

"Daaa! Hurry up!" He grabbed her wrist yanking her to her feet. "They have _horses_ now priestess!"

The steadily growing clatter of hooves seemed to improvise that thought.

"Where did you say we were going again?" The man yelled to her as they ran through the forests below the mountain.

"Umm…"

"You don't have a plan do you?"

"Sorry."

Suddenly the horse reared, straight in front of them. They stopped, barely avoiding running into the animal before a dozen more appeared, surrounding them.

'_Oh… crap.'_

Kenji appeared, riding atop a black stallion, staring down at the two escapees.

"Kill them both. I've had enough of haggling and gambling for today."

Even as he said it, the man had pulled her behind him, shielding her from the bandit's leader. He clapped his hands together, slowly bringing them apart. MJ watched in fascination as he slowly separated them, a staff appearing from nowhere.

"Hey-wha… what's he doin'?!"

MJ stared. _'Could it be?'_

As soon as it had reached full length, the jingling of the gold bands on the ends rang true and clear as he brought it around and whacked Kenji aside the head, sending him flying from him horse. Before she had time to blink he had pushed her atop the stallion, placed a barrier shield around them, defending them from bandit arrows, and were both riding into the woods, the scene fading from sight.

As she clung to the torso of the warrior, she shook in surprise as his disguise melted away to reveal blue hair and a paper mask.

'_Chichiri.'

* * *

_

Warm. That was the feeling. Something warm and fuzzy… a fleece jacket, fuzzy socks, a stuffed animal…

Opening her eyes AJ stared at the man dabbing her face with a cloth.

She blinked.

"BAAAAHHHHHHHHHAGGGGAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Any other time she would have marveled at the overwhelming shocked expression on the normally monotone, serious face the man wore. Now she merely pointed her finger at him as she scrambled off the other side of the bed.

"YOU!"

Nakago straightened up, attempting to regain some of his dignity. "Pardon me-"

"Yes! Pardon you! Pardon you!" AJ picked up some sort of wooden object adorning the bedside table and threw it at him. It bounced off his forehead. She liked the sound. She picked up another one.

This time he caught it a split second before it hit his head. While she couldn't help but marvel his reflexes, his monotone voice made her halt in her rage.

"I think you have the wrong idea. I did not take advantage of you. I saved your life. Although I do regret…" He paused. "That I was not able to save your virginity."

AJ froze. She stared at him in horror.

'What happened that night… I can't remember…'

Nakago's face was expressionless. "I know you have just come here from another world. I assure you that while there are men in this world who can hurt you, there are others willing to protect you." He stood. "I will leave you with your thoughts."

AJ sat down on the bed, hearing him pull the sliding door closed.

Lost… he wasn't serious. He couldn't be serious. Then again, Nakago was always serious. Then again, he was a liar. Why couldn't she remember that night?

_'Did it really happen?'_ She remembered the leering man, hovering over her, but nothing else. _'Did he really…?'_

Falling sideways she buried her head in the pillow. _'Now I know how Yui felt when she woke up…'_

_"I assure you that while there are men in this world who can hurt you, there are others willing to protect you."_

AJ looked up.

"Protect me?"

Suddenly lines from the movie popped into her head.

_"I will protect you, Lady Yui."_

_"If you were to become the Priestess of Seriyuu…"_

_"I saved you that day…"_

AJ sat up_. 'He did save me. But… could it be… what was he doing in Konan? Looking for a girl from another world? Me perhaps? Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered bringing me here…'_ She looked out the windows. _'To a palace… he wouldn't be in Konon's it must be Kuto's palace. But he wouldn't have brought me here if I was just a normal girl. He must have known I'm from another world… and his offer to protect me…'_

A feeling of dread stole over her. _'He wants me to be the priestess of Seriyuu. He knows I'm from another world. Is he trying to lie to me, like he did Yui? Did he use his magic to insure I didn't remember anything? Or am I actually…'_ She placed a hand to her chest. '_Actually…'_

Another movie line swam to mind's surface. _'The priestess must be a virgin, her body untouched by a man.'_

An overwhelming sense of relief flooded every core of each nerve in her body. "_I'm still okay. No one's touched me. I'm cool! Everything's cool!'_

That being figured out, she jumped up dancing around in a crazy way.

"bahahah! I'm okay I'm alright and we're all grrrovvy tonight… uh huh uh huh! Wa chow!!!!" Laughing she fell back again.

Well that was taken care of. But there was still the little 'Priestess of Seriyuu issue. That would require some serious thought.

AJ paused as she stared up at the curtains adorning the bed. _'Well… I'm not going anywhere for now.'_ She paused again, in thought.

* * *

"YOU'RE CHICHIRI? WHY DIDN"T YOU JUST SAY SO INSTEAD OF…. DISGUISING YOURSELF?"

"Da!" Chichiri placed his hands over his ears. "Priestess-sama you are loud no da!"

MJ stared at him, hands on hips. They were camping out by a river where Chichiri had decided to catch some fish. Normally she wasn't too big of a seafood eater, but by now she was hungry enough to eat a horse, much less the small bundle that had been delivered to her room before escaping the bandit lodge.

Chichiri looked up at her, his face unreadable behind the silly smiling mask. With a sight he pulled it off.

MJ couldn't help but think, _'Sheesh, what were the chances I'd meet AJ's guy? Where the heck is Tamahome? Grrr… not fair…'_

Wait AJ? Oh yeah.

"Oh my gosh! Chichiri you have to help me save her." MJ blurted.

Chichiri looked surprised. Realizing her spurt of randomness, she continued, "My friend, AJ. She was sold to merchants by the bandits. She came from the other world too!"

Chichiri nodded. "I thought I sensed an extra presence, I couldn't be sure."

MJ plopped beside him in the dirt. "She was only gone two days ago. I'm sure we could pick up the trail if we go quickly. Can't you sense them or something?"

Chichiri looked patiently at her. "You seem to know a lot about me… priestess of Suzaku. Is this a power from your world, or were informed upon enter this universe, no da?"

MJ shot up. "I… er.." _'Think'_ "I know a little about you guys… I guess…. About my warriors. About… some stuff_." 'Then again, now that I'm here a lot of stuff will change too.' _"How did you end up in the prison anyway?"

Chichiri shrugged a little, looking over the waters. He had replaced his mask, his expression annoying cheerful.

"I felt the presence of the priestess enter grounds nearby where I was wondering, no da. I followed you up the mountain, and realized you'd been captured. So I disguised myself and allowed myself to be captured too, in order to act when the time was right… no da!"

MJ glared. "So why wasn't the time right when my friend was being kidnapped, huh!?"

He scratched his head. "To be honest priestess, I was concentrating on the aura of the maiden of Suzaku, and not her companion, ya know?" Seeing her death glare he sweatdropped. "Daaa! You worry ya know? I'm sure you're friend is nearby."

"I hope so. She could be sold or forced to marry any minute." MJ paused. A steady smile crept to her face. She stood and adopted innocence. "You'll like her, I bet. She's funny and cheerful too."

Chichiri looked up at her. "You think I'm funny and cheerful, no da?"

MJ searched for something to say that wouldn't be awkward, considering she had just met him a few hours ago. "Uh…well that was defiantly the most interesting rescue I've ever had."

Chichiri's smile grew wider. "The only too I bet no da!"

MJ faltered. "Well… okay yeah. But still, it was interesting. And I bet she'll think so too when she hears."

"She…" Chichiri spoke softly. "Do you and your friend have names no da, or shall I continue to call you priestess no da?"

"Oh." MJ smiled. "Er… I'm Mary Jane… everyone calls me MJ. My friend is Amy Joe, or AJ-kun."

"MJ and AJ." Chichiri went SD and did a peace sign. "So Kawai no da!"

MJ stared at the tiny dancing monk circling her feet_. 'This could be a long long journey ahead.' _She thought wryly as he tried to land a fish on the bank and ended up getting tossed in the stream.

* * *

"Lady AJ, you requested to meet your warriors."

"Thank you Nakago." AJ said, standing up now. Unlike Yui who had decided to spend her entire stay at the palace in a bath robe, AJ had adopted her clothes back (after yelling at the maids for trying to trash them). Now she sat in a comfy chair as the Nakago left to bring in the ranks.

She was pleasantly surprised that she'd managed to catch them while they were all still here. That meant that Nakago hadn't sent them out into the Konan empire yet.

She was always sort of amazed how quickly seriyuu's senshi assembled. It seemed they had spent their entire lives hanging out and waiting for the priestess to appear. Meanwhile the suzaku senshi tried to lead their own lives, and were sort of grumbly when they were disrupted.

As they filed in, they were exactly as she'd remembered.

Soi trailed in, her eyes meeting Nakago's, then darting to the floor. She clasped her hands together, in a bow.

"Priestess."

AJ nodded. _'When Miaka came to the book, everyone asked her if she wanted to obtain the power. When I woke up, they told me I was the priestess of Seriyuu. What would they do if I declined this?'_ She glanced at Nakago. _'Well I know what he'd do. Manipulation baby, same as he did to Yui.'_

Suboshi appeared, bowing before her. "Priestess."

Ashtare, with a chain heavy around his neck, glancing warily at Nakago. "Priestess." He growled, low in his throat.

Miboshi surprised her by walking into the room instead of floating. He bobbed his tiny priest head and clasped his hands. "Priestess."

Tomo. "Priestess."

Amiboshi. "Priestess."

Six warriors knelt before her, bowing and pledging allegiance, save for Nakago standing above them. It was this way from the beginning. He held the whip, and the power.

AJ looked at them. "Please, get up. There is no need for you to treat me this way."

Their looks of surprise and hesitation stole her. The plan that had slowly been formulating in her mind all morning started at this moment. With a bland smile she looked at each one of them.

"Thank you for waiting for me. I am finally here."

Chichiri was leading the horse as MJ rode. For a getaway riding with two was okay, but she was uncomfortable riding that way all the time. In any case, she almost felt like she was cheating on her friend by saddling up with her crush.

'Ugh. Do not think of that again.'

"I think we're coming to a town no da." Chichiri said, pausing.

MJ shaded her eyes against the sun. She'd never been more relived in her life. She was so sick of canned goods and fish she didn't think she could stand it.

"Do you think they'll know about the merchants?" She asked awkwardly.

"I'm sure they will, ya know. All villages at the base of the mountain have some sort of merchant or traders go by, no da."

MJ sighed. "No DUH."

He blinked at her. "Da?"

"No." MJ said shaking her head. "DUH."

"Dauh?"

"No no no_. 'DUH!_'"

"Duh."

"There you go."

Chichiri stared at her. It was an odd sensation, having a blue haired, mask and prayer bead wearing monk stare at _you_ as if you were the strange one.

"Oh look! There it is!" MJ pointed happily.

In no time at all Chichiri had taken her to the tavern and gotten them a room for the night.

"I'll go out and check to see if there's any news about the merchants and your friend no da." He explained. "I'll leave you have some privacy no da."

"Okay." MJ felt awkward again. She'd never really seen too much of Chichiri away from the other warriors. Now that she knew that… well that while he was a queer, he actually was a pretty decent guy, she didn't think AJ was so weird for obsessing.

_'Especially since I chose Tamahome who is handsome, brave, strong, rich, loving, gentle, good with children, and loyal…'_ MJ glazed over.

"Da… Lady Priestess? You're scary no da."

"Nani?!" MJ burst. "Ah sorry, you were saying?"

"I was saying I'll need a description of your friend, no da."

"Oh." MJ paused. After giving a brief one (she's got brown hair green eyes, blah blah blah) she made to close her door. Struck with remembrance she swung it open.

"She's really pretty okay? So you better get her before someone else does!"

Only after the sentence did she realize how much she had implied by the words. However Chichiri interpreted it differently, saying only, "I'll do my best MJ-san."

As he walked away MJ allowed her head to thunk against the wood a few times.

_'Grr… how dare you make me matchmaker for you when you're not even here Amy Joe Wilds! If he does find you our there I'll kill you myself!' _And with that, she shut the door.

_**A little later**_

A few boring hours made one utterly curious. MJ crept down the steps into the tavern.

'I'll stay in the inn,' She decided, sticking to the walls and watching it's customers. People were so interesting… MJ decided that when she retired she was going to sit around on those benches at the mall and just watch people and listen to the stupid stuff they said.

Unfortunately, someone was watching her too.

The hair on the back of her neck rose right before the hot breath of a man appeared, grasping her wrists behind her back, a knife at her throat.

"How convenient you appeared when the other girl escaped us." The head merchant's voice hissed.

Before anything could happen, someone grabbed him off of her, knocking him to the ground. Falling to the floor, MJ gasped, looking up as her rescuer held him against the wall before delivering another punch to his face, making him slump on the floor with the booze and peanut shells.

She stared at him. He finally glanced down at her, his eyes hidden by a mass amount of scraggly black hair. He turned abruptly, rushing out of the shop.

"Wait!" MJ cried. Could it be? This village of all places? This was the one?!

"Wait!" She ran after him, down the street, chasing him in the inky black darkness.

_"Mitsukake!"

* * *

I would just like to point out, it was not a lciff hanger. I debated whether to make it one... but in the end I didn't. Ou to fthe goodness and kindness of my heart._

Riiiight.

I'm sort of interested to find out who you thought the senshi's were going to be. I think Nakago was easy to guess, Please tell me! I'm curious!

Thanks to my reviewers. I'm such a softy for reviews. I think if only one person liked the story I would probably still do it even for one person's sake. OO I sound like professor Flickwit from Harry Potter. Ah well

Ta


	8. No AJ

I'm such a sucker for reviews. Otherwise I would have never written more of this story. Thank you all very much. It is only for your sake I am writing I think.

As always, FY remains to be Yu Watase's and not my own.

* * *

Chichiri didn't really know how to feel at this particular moment. He had not expected the priestess to appear so soon after his training. Yet here he was…

… finding her friend?

Daaaa, it was too confusing, but it seemed to mean a lot to her, so he had gone around the village, asking around. The guarded look on some men's faces spoke the truth immediately and he was finally down to forcing someone before he got the news.

She'd been here, she'd escaped.

Yet something strange was going on in this town. He could sense it in the people's personality, their wariness… even in the air, and with every breath he took, it seemed to tell him, _'Run away, get away while you still can!'_

And especially in the girl he had met. Chichiri _knew_ something was wrong.

_'It isn't safe for the priestess to remain here… if there is something going on. Yet nor is it right to ignore the problem…'_ Chichiri thought as he entered the tavern. _'In any case, her friend is no longer in this town, and we still must find the other senshi… I wonder if the rumor that emperor is Hotohori is true…?'_

Taking the steps two at a time, before opening the door and calling, "MJ-san!"

No answer. He looked around. '_Did she go… outside or downstairs? Daa… she shouldn't go out by herself. We were looking for merchants who kidnap girls no da!' _

Holding two fingers decisively before him, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Her presence was not near, it bordered the outside of the village and it steady decreasing.

_'What was she thinking!'_ He dashed downstairs.

The tavern keeper stood at the countertop, wiping out the glasses. Chichiri paused momentarily.

"Pardon me mister, but did you see the small brunette I was with leave earlier?"

He shrugged. "Sure, left only a few minutes ago, followed… oh what's his name again?" He called down the table to someone.

"Juan, I think." The man answered. "That Myo Juan."

"That's right." The tavern keeper returned his gaze to the monks. "Hermit fella, don't ya know? Drifts in here every now and again for supplies, then high tails it back up to his cabin."

"What did she go with him for, no da?"

"He saved her life didn't he? I suppose she wanted to thank him."

Chichiri turned to see some men dragging out the dead weight of the merchant. He sweatdropped.

"Er arigato… I better go find her no da!" With that, he jumped onto the streets, running towards the mountains again.

"MJ-san!"

* * *

MJ huffed.

"Hey wait!" She called. "Wait!"

Mistukake didn't seem to hear her. He had climbed up the trail with alarming speed, leaving her in a trail of dust. Huffing, MJ ran after him, telling herself not to loose him.

Then she tripped.

"GAH!" She yelled, landing facedown. Lifting her head, she saw he was already gone.

_'Grrr I am like Miaka! I'm clumsy and everything…I just tripped over air!'_ MJ lifted herself from the ground, but a searing pain shot up her ankle. She groaned.

_'Great. Now what?' _

Sitting back down, she rubbed the appendage. Grabbing a stick she again pushed herself up.

_'Now what? Back to the village or up?'_ It didn't seem to matter. With another step she tripped and landed on the ankle again, hissing in pain.

Suddenly she was scooped up. MJ looked up, the face of the man she'd been searching for a mere two inches away.

"You… I… oh! Myo-san! I'm so glad I caught up with you!" She felt it appropriate to call him this instead of Mitsukake. It was too soon to be blurting out her warriors names like that. She'd probably have to prove herself, like Miaka had.

Mitsukake, in any case, said nothing, carrying her back down the mountain.

"Please, Juan-san… you have to listen to me." MJ frowned. Why? Why did he have to listen?

"Shoka-san is in danger!" She stated quickly, without thought.

He dropped her.

"Ouch!" MJ rubbed her bottom, looking up at him. "What was that for, ya dorkasaurus!"

"Did you say Shoka?" He inquired, softly.

MJ rubbed her bum. She was gonna get a bruise from this. And she couldn't even get Mitsukake to heal it because then he would have to hold his hand over her bum and that would be awkward…

_"Stay on topic!'_

"She's in the village." MJ said finally. She really hoped Shoka was actually in the village and not off and about in this particular moment of time. She really needed to check her background stories before spouting out this stuff.

Mitsukake shook his head. "Impossible. Shoka-san died… less than a month ago." His last words were spoken very quietly.

MJ frowned. She felt a blast of pity for this quiet man, who looked like he could rip her head off in a single twist. "She…" She paused, formulating a lie.

"Shoka-san, I came because I heard that she was… had a power for bringing dead people back to life. I thought she might be one of the seven warriors of Suzaku." MJ paused. "Before I met you and… ya know..." Yeah. Good cover up. "Anyway, she's still in the village, but I think something's strange about her."

"Strange." Mitsukake seemed almost in a daze. "Stranger you mean than… being dead?"

MJ jumped. Sarcasm? From Mitsukake?

Or was he serious?

"I don't know."

The large man seemed frozen. She could not see his face, but she could guess the grief lines etched in his young face. Mitsukake… he would be about 21 years old, according to the various FY fan websites.

Then, he scooped her up again.

MJ said nothing. She could feel his chest heaving in and out very quickly as they walked down the path.

"MJ-SAN!"

MJ winced at the voice. "Chichiri… drat, he's probably ticked." She muttered. Mitsukake looked down at her quickly, questionably.

"It's okay." She said in assurance.

However, it turned out it was not okay. And the reason it wasn't okay had to do with the living dead chasing after Chichiri as he ran, SD form, down the path.

Mitsukake and MJ sweatdropped.

"RUNNNNN NO DAAA!" Chichiri said, flapping his arms like a bird, his mouth open five times wider than any normal human being's should be.

They didn't need encouraging. Mitsukake turned, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of wheat as they ran back up the mountain trail. Chichiri caught beside them.

"You ran off with a stranger? Priestess-san you should be more careful, no da!" He chastised.

"Look who's talk'n!" MJ yelled. Being thrown over Mitsukake's shoulder meant she saw what was coming while they ran. Looking at the mass of decaying bodies, she flinched. No one in the manga had mentioned the smell of the dead villagers. One of them snapped his degenerating jaw at her, groaning in a more leer some way than the cursed guys on Pirates of the Caribbean. MJ squeaked.

They ran into the cabin, slamming the door, which Chichiri quickly barricaded with a chair while Mitsukake shut the windows. MJ jumped as something clamped onto her shoulder.

"Meow?" Tama kitty purred, questionably.

MJ breathed a bit. Looking to the door, she noticed Chichiri was leaning his head against it, closing his eyes. One hand clutched his jingly stick (whatever it was called, how did she know?) and the other gripped his prayer beads tightly. Mitsukake seemed to be rummaging for something in his grimy, dirty house.

Chichiri opened his eyes. "I've sealed a barrier of sorts. It will hold for now, no da." He looked around, his tone pitched unnaturally low. "Where are we?"

"In my house." Mitsukake had brought white bandages, and was gently push MJ to sit down in a nearby chair. As he knelt before her, he gently probed her ankle, testing to see if it was broken. She was stuck at how different he was from the anime series, when he had been so angry. Could just the mention of Shoka's name change him so much?

Was love really that strong?

She gripped the under side of the chair as he probed again. He removed her shoe.

"I'm going to wrap it. Just a minor sprain, it should heal quickly enough if you stay off it. You should keep your shoe on after wrapping to keep the swelling down."

The tone he spoke in was soft and commanding.

'_Doctor's orders.' _MJ thought, looking up at Chichiri who was checking Mitsukake out, his mask face almost expressionless.

"Chichiri," MJ swallowed, "Did you meet see her in the village?"

He shook his head. "Na, no da. I spoke with a villager who said that there was a girl who escaped, no da… which means your friend is safe, but probably looking for you."

MJ sweatdropped. She'd meant Shoka-san, and had momentarily forgotten about AJ. "Ah… aha… that is…" She glanced down at Mitsukake, who had coughed in a 'pay attention' manner.

He wrapped the bandages loosely around her foot. "I'm going to pull tight on the count of three." He stated.

"Okay."

Mitsukake held the ends of the bandages. "One…"

He pulled tight.

"GAHHH!" MJ screamed in pain. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

Mitsukake finished, tying the straps tightly and replacing her shoe. Chichiri held up a finger and knowingly commented, "He did it because if you had tensed up it wouldn't have wrapped as tightly, no da!"

"Well thanks for the warning Chichiri! You _knew_ he was gonna do that?!"

The two squabbled for a few minutes, MJ turning queen tiger on Chichiri and chasing him around the cabin, (with one leg) with loud proclamations of "DAAA!" and, "GET BACK HERE MONK!"

MJ noticed Mitsukake looking morosely at the shutters covering the windows. "Er.. Chichiri," She inquired.

"DAAA!" Chichiri stated, still running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. MJ hit him over the head as he passed by.

"WOULD YOU LISTEN? Chichiri… when you were out today, did you hear of anyone named Shoka-san?"

Chichiri rubbed his head, returning to full height. "Daa, yes I did. As a matter a fact, she was the one who told me about AJ-san no da…"

Flashback

"Pardon me, no da, but I'm looking for someone who can tell me if they've seen some merchant friends of mine?"

The lady at the door frowned. She looked drawn and gray, large black circles beneath each eye. She pulled her threadbare shawl closer to her shoulders and opened the door a crack more, staring at him. "And what would a monk want with those ruffians?"

Chichiri touched the doorframe, afraid she would close it in his face. She seemed willing to give information. "They aren't exactly friends, no da. Actually they've kidnapped someone I know and I need to find her, no da."

A shout came from further inside the house, followed by moans of pain. The lady looked hesitantly behind her. "Please, sir this is not a good time…"

"Madam." A slim hand touched the woman's shoulder. "Who is here?"

"A traveler, Miss. Shoka." The lady said distractedly. She looked up. "My son…?"

"Is this holding by threads." Shoka said. "He requested to fight it, so do not harm him. In any case, if you make him comfortable until morning, I shall come back. For now, I am very tired."

"Yes m'lady."

Shoka looked at Chichiri. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh," The lady of the house said. She seemed to have forgotten herself again. "Perhaps you know Miss, are the merchants who passed through still around?"

The beautiful young lady-Shoka, snorted. "Unfortunately, they've been lurking, yes. They are supposed to depart tonight."

"Tell me, ma'am, have you seen a girl with them, no da?" Chichiri asked quickly. "She is a friend… of mine and I need to find her before something happens, no da."

Shoka gave him a smile which hardly reached her eyes. "Very devoted… for a friend, are you not… sir monk."

Chichiri paused. It had not been a question. He took an instant dislike to this woman. There was something strange about her aura, as if it were hardly human at all… as if it were evil…

The lady had brought Shoka's shawl out to her. Thanking her, Shoka stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind her. "Walk with me stranger. Perhaps I know of this friend."

Chichiri followed her, still frowning inwardly. "So you have heard of a girl traveling along?"

Shoka nodded. "Yes, actually, I have. This morning a group of merchants arrived, in a seeming hurry. They usually stay for days, you know, selling and stealing every available piece of junk, so I got suspicious when they said they were only staying the day. I heard them talking about trying to sell a girl as a bride in the last town and she got away. Apparently they had sold the girl to more than just one man, because now they're on the run." Shoka twirled the parasol between her hands, smiling.

"Do you know where they would be now?" He asked.

Her fake smile remained. "I assume they've left, after all it is dark and the next town is on the other side of Mt. Leikaku. They have to travel at night to avoid bandits."

"I see, no da." Chichiri's senses were going into overdrive. Shoka reached out to take his arm, as was tradition when a man was walking a lady home.

He jerked his arm away before she could touch his skin. For a moment, they stared at one another, his beautiful young woman with long hair and a delicate constructed face, and a senshi warrior, extremely freaked out.

After a moment, realizing how rude his gesture must have seemed, he mumbled, "Gomen, thank you for your help but I must go… someone is waiting for the information."

And with that, he took off for the tavern, feeling her eyes on him every step he took.

Flashback end

"Her life force… was so strange." Chichiri spoke again, musing. "And no wonder, no da. I'm sure she was a demon of some sort. It wouldn't even surprise me if she was responsible for these zombies. If I could just think of what type she might be…"

MJ winced, hardly daring to look at Mitsukake. Perhaps she should have warned Chichiri beforehand to not be so tactless.

Mitsukake however, stood to his full height. "The Byoma. It's a demon that attacks the weakest areas of people's hearts."

MJ's head jerked back to Chichiri. He cocked his head. "This… Shoka-san… has been targeted then."

Mitsukake hung his head.

MJ paused. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to her tomorrow."

Chichiri looked at her, concerned. Worried he would try to stop her, MJ plowed on, "We have to! We can't just let poor Shoka-san be in this Bologna thingie!"

"That's _Byoma_."

"Whatever! Same difference! We have to save her!"

Chichiri's smile grew. "Priestess… How is it that you have already determined you're going to save two people in the day and a half I've known you, no da?"

"I'm going to save Konan too, don't forget!" MJ stated. "Oh, and Tasuki from this pig-like dude on his mountain, but he doesn't know that yet."

Both warriors stared at her in a manner that made her remember they didn't know it yet either.

"Ahh… yeah…. Anyway… er… what are we supposed to do about tonight? Will the barrier break?"

Chichiri bowed his head, placing two fingers to his lips and concentrating. "I don't think so, no da. However I'll have to stay up tonight in order to hold it back. The zombies should disappear before morning, since the Byoma wouldn't show itself to the living villagers, no da."

"Okay." MJ said, standing up, all her weight on her good foot. She wondered if Mitsukake hadn't secretly healed her in some way. The pain was still there, but was miniscule compared to what it had been.

_'Why didn't he just heal me?'_ She wondered. Ah well. Time for that later.

Mitsukake let her sleep on his bed (well it was actually sort of a pallet on the floor, but he swept it off very well first before she laid down) and covered her with the blankets that looked least like rags. She'd hardly realized how tired she truly was, and so she made no apparent fuss.

_'AJ… how did we end up like this? I'll find you, don't worry. I'm glad you escaped…I hope you didn't go back to the mountain looking for me.'_

Suddenly she opened her eyes.

It was later, much later. The candle Mitsukake had lit on the table was almost drowning in a puddle of wax, it's light terribly dim.

The big man walked over, sitting beside Chichiri at the door. He was clean shaven now, and was tying a thin strip of cloth around his head.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then, abruptly, the conversation started.

"So you're Mitsukake, huh?"

"…and you're Chichiri."

Pause. Mitsukake spoke again.

"…but unless I am mistaken, you're also the young man I healed a very long time ago."

Chichiri's shadow on the wall seemed to shake slightly. "Hai. I too… thought you might be that young doctor." There was another pause. "You saved my life. I don't think I ever thanked you."

"You were in deep pain at the time."

"No different than the pain you are now experiencing."

Longer, more difficult pause.

"I'm sorry I could not heal your eye. I assume that is why you wear the mask?"

"I'm not afraid of disfigurement. But I have noticed children are less likely to scream and run away when I wear it."

"…"

"…"

For a while, MJ thought they might have stopped talking all together. Then, Mitsukake began very quietly,

"You seem to have found a reason for living."

Chichiri nodded. "I have."

Mitsukake stood up. He walked over to a cabinet and began sorting through jars. Tama jumped onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Chichiri's tone was so low compared to his normally high pitch.

"Packing. You said the priestess needs to find the other guardians. I am a warrior of Suzaku, you will need me to come along."

Chichiri stood. "It would be good to have you… Dr. Juan."

Mitsukake looked up. He smiled a little, abeit sadly.

"It was fate that led us to one another, all those years ago." Chichiri stated. "And fate has lead us to one another again."

Mitsukake turned from his cabinet, looking lost in thought. Finally, he looked up and MJ saw a connection understood between the two warriors.

"Perhaps… fate has determined my reason for existence."

* * *

Don't worry MJ, your beloved Tamahome will appear soon. (rolls eyes) In regards to comment- Tamahome may be a greedy pig when first met, but he's doing it all for his family. He saved Miaka a second time, even though he knew she didn't have any money to give, so you know it's not all about money. And even if it is, it's for Uyuiren, or however you spell her name... (I'll get there, maybe.)

Okay, that's all.

If Heather is reading this... you better leave a review. (makes fist) because YOU'RE the one who made me post this story to begin with!


	9. No MJ

Oh I never really explained that bit last time!

The same flood that killed Chichiri's family, friends and basically entire village also killed Mitsukake's father. It was shortly after this Mitsukake's full power came out and he began healing people, cleaning up the flood damage, etc.

So one day when he was doing all this (Mitsukake must have been like… 15 I think? So young!) some guys brought in Chichiri who'd they'd found in a ditch somewhere. Mitsukake told him he was sad because he couldn't heal his heart ( I guess it was obvious Chichiri didn't really care if his infected eye did kill him) and I think the reason the eye didn't heal completely was because Chichiri loathed himself… some sort of symbolism that his scar represents the twist of guilt he felt that could not be healed, even with Mitsukake's powers. I always thought Mitsukake and Chichiri must have had a conversation like this somewhere that Yu Watase just didn't put in (understandable, there's a lot going on without this being thrown in!) Anyway, She didn't put the Mits/Chiri scene in, so I did. Woot!! woot!!

Ahem. Continuing. I do not own FY. I sincerely hope you've figured that out by now.

* * *

AJ had always wanted to wake up, and to try to remember the exact position she was lying in before she moved. She wanted to remember it, to lodge it in her mind. It didn't matter why, she was just weird like that.

She felt herself wake up, naturally, as it usually does when you fall asleep. Moaning a bit, she rolled over, opening her eyes, blearily, then blinking because there seemed to be a hazy message written on the drapes of the curtains around her bed…

DON'T MOVE!

AJ blinked. Then she remembered.

"Crap! I rolled over!" She muttered. Sitting up, she put a hand to her head, adjusting to the blood that instantly hushed to her face, leaving her dizzy. Her fingers latched onto the damp curls, which were greasy and limp, having not been washed in three days.

"Ugh. How am I supposed to live without Gardiner Frutis? I'm gonna look like a giant frizz ball…" Rolling out of bed, she was pleased to see that the break of dawn had not yet occurred, guaranteeing her privacy.

A few minutes later she was doing laps in the clear pools. Relaxing a bit, she leaned against the waterfalls, letting her body adjust to the cool temperatures.

_'Mmmm… niccce…' _

"WHO'S THERE?"

A large ki-blast ball almost hit her. "GAAAH!" AJ dove beneath the water. Coming up, she hid behind one of the rocks, coughing and sputtering.

"Oh… it's you." AJ peeked around the rocks. A very disgruntled looking Soi bowed to her. She was already standing waist deep in the pool, his hair clinging with water. "I'm sorry lady priestess… I didn't realize anyone else was bathing and thought you were a spy. I'll go at once-"

"No… wait…" AJ squeaked. Soi paused, looking back at her. "It's… it's okay. You just startled me that's all. We can finish up on either sides of this rock… um…" She swallowed. "I really do want to get to know you better, Soi-san!"

Soi looked surprised. "Demo… I am have already sworn my allegiance, priestess."

"Well yeah… I know, but you seem…" AJ decided to be honest. After all, she had liked Soi in the manga. Her only really fault was the same one all the seriyuu senshi had. She was a pawn of Nakago. "You seem so cool and powerful and stuff! And… I always thought your loyalty was inspiring… and er… well I just think it's so cool that one of the seriyuu senshi is a woman!"

Soi didn't seem to know what she should say… or how she should look in regards to that question. She defiantly wasn't flattered… more like she was more shocked than anything.

"Priestess… I…" She paused and bowed her head, swallowing. A steady blush worked over her face.

AJ wondered if she'd stretched too far. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you… Soi-san… I really do want to get to know you better. I understand that you would remain loyal to me… after all, that's your destiny, ne? But I really… I still want to know the Soi-san you would have been even without a mark."

There was a very long pause at that.

"What would you like to know, priestess?"

AJ smiled. "It's AJ, actually, not priestess. Firstly, how do you get your hair to stay so cool? Mine's like a big frizz ball right now."

* * *

"You want to _what_?" Nakago asked.

AJ never tired of seeing a shocked expression on his face. It only compared to the time him and Chichiri in his form had met in the manga.

_'Chichiri... Mmm… I wonder if MJ's escaped? Has she found Tasuki yet?' _AJ sighed and paused._ 'I don't want her to worry… but my every move is being watched here… maybe I can contact her somehow…." _Yet as far as she_ knew _even something similar they wore couldn't be connected if they were in the same world.

He (Nakago) was sitting at a desk, working on something… perhaps his Shogun responcibilities? Tomo, who had been in the room, had backed away to the walls, bowing as her and Soi had entered. It was then she had posed her question and received the exclaimed response.

AJ nodded to him. "Yes. I'd like to see the town. I'd like to go out with Soi-san, she'll watch over me and protect me."

Soi looked shocked again. Again, AJ mentally hoped she wasn't overdoing it…

"I want to see Kuto, after all it is the land I am protecting by summoning Seriyuu, ne? Soi and I would go and be back this afternoon." She paused. "And when we return, I have something very important to go over with all the senshi. So would it be okay if we had a meeting to discuss the summoning of Seriyuu?"

Nakago stood from his chair. "Lady AJ... you only arrived a week ago. Are you sure… that you feel well enough in spirit… _after what happened_." He put a slight emphasis on the last three words. Soi looked curious.

AJ paused. She adopted a slightly woeful expression. "I… am thankful you are concerned Nakago-san." 'Yeah right!' "But I think the best thing for me is not to not huddle in my room by myself. You all are willing to promote your devotion and save your country, and are stepping away from your lives. The least I can do is be strong enough to help you." She paused for dramatic effect. "Besides, I think the best thing I can do is keep busy."

Nakago stared at her. AJ turned and winked at Soi.

After a very very long pause, he replied, "Very well. But perhaps you should take another warrior with you, even if it is only to follow at a distance."

AJ looked at him, surprised. Then she recovered. "I guess… if it would really make you feel better…" She paused. "Than… may I please… take Tomo-san?"

Tomo, who had been standing around the outside, made the third most-stunned person look award of the day.

"Me priestess?"

"Priestess priestess!" AJ laughed. "It's AJ! AJ-san, though I hope to have earned your loyalty eventually enough for you to accept me as AJ-kun."

_'I'm so nervous. These people… they were all so very powerful and murderous in the series. Are they really lost and lonely, as described? Will they respond to me trying to know them for who they are? Gosh… I'm sorta scared. But I have to know. I have to try… I really do want to know them better…' _AJ mentally shook her head. _'At least Miaka got to meet her senshis one at a time. Meeting them all at once will be hard for me to establish a relationship with them all. But I hope that maybe my plan can help with that!'_

No one had really said anything. AJ linked arms with Soi.

"We'll be back soon and then I want to have that meeting… okay Nakago-san?" She held her hand to Tomo. "Will you please come along?"

He hesitated.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." AJ said softer.

He looked at Nakago, then hastily placed his hand, today clad in long red fingernails in AJ's.

"It is an honor to accompany my priestess… AJ-san." He said the last words lowly, as if committing a crime.

AJ swallowed and nodded. "Than it's settled."

They walked out, and the mission she had carefully constructed in her brain began.

* * *

"How about this, do you think?"

AJ held up some earrings to Soi. She looked at them curiously. The street vender kept trying to catch her eye, but Soi, knowing what he was about, avoided it.

"Too heavy looking." She proclaimed.

AJ nodded. "Good thinking." She placed them back, looking at the other pieces of jewelry, displayed.

"Er… Prie… AJ-san?"

"Yup?"

"Why do you want to buy earrings? You don't even have pieced ears."

"Oh." AJ laughed "I don't know. I just like looking at them. When we were kids my friend MJ and I would point at the ones that we _would_ buy, if we had the money, then when we got older, she actually did pierce her ears. I never did… picking them out for pretend is more fun than forking over the money." She pointed to some that were black and white striped. "Those would go good with your face paint Tomo-san!"

Tomo looked surprised. He'd been standing with the normal male 'I don't know what I'm doing here' pose, his back away from the jewelry stand.

"Yeah!" AJ held them up beside his face. "See?"

"Oh." Tomo said. He reached up and touched one of the blue lines. "The face paint is just for acting."

AJ's eyes widened. She'd forgotten. "That's right! You act!" She clasped her hands. "I love acting! In my world, we used to go see my high school's play every year! I was even in it three times… but I was always an understudy. I bet you're really good!"

"I-"

"Oh, you should perform something! Tell me about the play you were doing before I came and interrupted your life!"

"Priestess…" Tomo finally found his voice, his adam's apple bobbing. "You did not interrupt my life. I have been waiting my entire life to serve you."

_'Wow… that's devotion.'_ AJ thought as Tomo stared at her. She could see her interest was flattering to him as well as shocking. Well after all, he was an actor. He liked praise.

"Do you like acting?" AJ asked.

He half shrugged. "I have always been an illusionist." He said vaguely.

"But that doesn't mean you like it. When do you get to be yourself, take off the face paint?"

He tipped his head. His feather headdress was being gawked at by some people in the background, it made for an amusing picture.

"I never take it off. The face paint represents who I am."

That was that. AJ looked at him with a small smile.

"Blue… is trickery…. Black is loyalty. What is gold?"

Tomo looked stunned.

"I… I just added it…"

"To make it look cool?"

"…yes."

"I like it. Do you like it, Soi-san?" She turned to her other companion.

Soi shrugged, looking at it, her eyes still cold.

'Uh oh…'

"It isn't horrible." She said.

Obviously AJ had missed some memo. These two people seemed to _hate_ one another… the looks they kept sending one another when they thought she wasn't looking… and she couldn't really remember then hating in the series… Tomo had been offhand and rude to her… but that was later on…

Oh. Wait.

And there was _that._

Oh CRAP.

"Sooo…" AJ said, as they walked down the road. They had been in silence for a few moments, but it wasn't the 'pleasant' silence… but the 'bone crunching awkward as hell' silence. She popped one of the small bits of bread from the basket she was carrying in her mouth.

Her mother had once said that 'if there's an elephant in the room you should be brave and be the one to acknowledge it.'

Well, here it went.

"…what qualities make you guys in love with Nakago?"

The reaction from both senshis was, to say the least, pretty exciting.

Soi jumped away from her, her eyes bulging and her mouth dropping nearly to the dust trail in which they walked. Tomo too jumped away from her on the opposite side, his nostrils flaring, feathers sticking out in all directions.

"EHHHHH?" They both declared

AJ tried to make light of the moment, especially since Soi looked like she was about to murder her right then and there…

"Er.. did I read the signs wrong? I just meant… uh… I thought that you were…" She lamely tried to staw, even though she knew that both of them were head over heels.

Tomo pointed a finger at Soi. "You-"

"And you-"

"You told-"

"I did not!"

"How else?"

"Children, children, would you calm down please? I have eyes you know. I could have just found out for myself." AJ popped another piece of bread in her mouth, as she continued to walk. There was a small park ahead of them, maybe they could sit there and eat if Tomo and Soi didn't kill each other before then.

Tomo looked at her suspiciously. "Did you just figure it out on your own?" He asked.

AJ gulped. 'Tomo's powers… he could look up my memories in a minute if he wanted to. Everything I don't want him to know…' She shook her head, adopting the pleasant smile again as she paused near the lake.

"Well your loyalties to him are admirable. And he is an admirable man… if you know what I mean." AJ took the blanket from Soi and spread it on the ground. "Sit."

At first, AJ watched them just stand, staring at each other, before they sat on opposite sides, as far from each other as they could get without getting off the blanket.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I've embarrassed you by being so blunt."

Soi and Tomo merely stiffened.

'_Gosh I gotta make this right… I ruined everything… gaaa they'll never forgive me…'_

"Do you guys… love him?" She asked softly.

Soi looked up. "Of course I do."

Tomo resolutely nodded.

AJ looked at them. "Why?"

They seemed to stare at each other.

"Does he really seem interested in a relationship at all? He seems… like the kind of guy who would… be independent."

"He is." Said Tomo, in a wistful way.

AJ swallowed. _'Okay… what would my parents say if they knew I was in another world, listening to a gay guy's crush story? They'd probably have a lot to say…'_ AJ almost sighed herself. _'Oh MJ, I wish you were here to laugh it off and to encourage me.'_

"Nakago-san is strong and powerful. He is capable of taking care of himself and in addition he has taken care of all of us." Said Soi, in an assuring tone.

"I think he's sad though." Said AJ. "Sometimes the people we think are the strongest in the world are actually the ones struggling the most.

In response she experienced seeing both of the people beside her get a little sad looking themselves.

'_Sheesh, they really do have it bad.'_

They all sat in silence for a while. Soi and Tomo's expressions didn't seem angry anymore. Soi looked mildly confronted and Tomo merely appeared pensive.

AJ opened the basket.

"Gomen for that. Whatever happens with Nakago-san, I wish you both happiness. I know you both will never be happy unless you're serving him. I wish you both the absolute best."

Their meal was finished in silence.

* * *

When they got back to the palace, AJ clamored for a few minutes in her room before the warriors arrived. She didn't know what to think of the afternoon. She was glad she had gone out with Tomo and Soi. When she had originally seen the film she thought them evil and twisted, but the more she understood them, the more she liked them.

_'I actually wouldn't mind being their friends. They are loyal and so useful too… I know they are striving to serve their country and to please the one they love.'_ AJ paused. _'I can't say I'm 100 Nakago fan let's go out and make posters, but I know he'll be the hardest nut to crack, relatively speaking. They all have their faults I suppose… but true friendship is when you're able to love and forgive the faults and take the bad with the good, like MJ did for me_.'

"Lady AJ, we are here." Nakago's monotone came to the door.

She opened it. "Please come in."

Everyone filed in, the same standard, "Priestess, Lady AJ," thing as before.

When they were in, Nakago turned to her. "You had some issues you wished to address Lady AJ?"

"Yes." AJ took a deep breath. "I… I was really honored… very honored by the way you all pledged your allegiance to me. So because you all wanted to be my warriors, I also wanted to be a good priestess." She looked at them, carefully in the eye. "I asked for some more information about summoning seriyuu to the priests in the temple, and a bunch of other people. And I found out that since we don't have the scroll of the universe of the four gods, we can't summon seriyuu anyway."

There was some general murmuring at this.

"Is that true Nakago?" Suboshi yelled. "You said-"

"Guys!" AJ waved her hands. "Er… hello?"

Nakago glared at them again, from were they stood. As usual, he was standing by the doorway, a slight distance away from the group.

"It is true, what she says." He commented. "The konan empire currently has possession of this scroll. However we should be able to recover it before the priestess of Suzaku."

"The priestess of Suzaku?!" Ashtare growled, while Miboshi gasped it out.

"Surely, she has not entered this world?!"

"She has." Said Nakago, looking confident and as cool as a cucumber. "But you need not worry about her. She will not summon Suzaku if we acquire the scroll."

"She needs it though." AJ said looking at him. "Surely, you are not suggesting we steal it?"

At the looks she got from everyone, she could see that the idea hadn't exactly bothered them before she actually labeled the act.

Nakago looked at her closely. "You knew this girl has appeared?"

"Certainly." AJ said, trying to be confident. _'I can't lie, I have to tell the truth as often as it allows. Otherwise if Tomo or Miboshi or anyone looks into my memories, they'll never trust me again._' "We came in this world together. She's a friend of mine. I can't take her chances of summoning Suzaku either."

Everyone appeared astounded and looked to Nakago to see how he was taking it.

"Your friend… and where was she the night I found you?"

AJ didn't flinch. "We were captured by bandits. She was being held hostage and I was sold into prostitution or slavery. There was nothing she could do."

"Prostitution!" Suboshi seemed to gasp again. "But that means-"

Nakago cut him off with a long look.

"Don't worry. Nakago saved me and brought me here to be the priestess before I could really be sold into anything." AJ stated calmly. She was carefully picking her words. If she said that Nakago had just saved her to save her Soi would be jealous, for it was Nakago who had saved her years ago. So she made sure to add his reasons, to make it sound better. It was almost exhausting, the work she was putting into this.

"In any case, if you're worried about who's going to summon what first, than you should rest those worries. She still has all seven warriors to gather, as far as I know. We need to go and find the shinsahoes of Byakko and Genbu though so we can summon Seriyuu on our own."

The idea caused more heads to spin. The idea of stealing the scroll was just so much easier…

"It's the only way." AJ looked at Nakago. "To preserve our honor."

Nakago stared at her. She was ruining all his plans, and she knew it. But she also knew that he had probably sensed MJ and would send assassins to kill her. The best thing she could do was take all the really powerful people- the senshi- out of the country so MJ could at least have a chance.

_'Please let her escape from the mountain.'_ AJ prayed silently. _'I'm doing all I can.' _

Nakago inclined his head. "I am a shogun of Kuto. I cannot abandon my position."

AJ smiled. She had seen this coming. "I already spoke with the emperor. He is very anxious that Seriyuu be summoned quickly. Anxious enough to graciously offer all our supplies and a ship for the journey, as well as a hearty blessing. But he wishes you to visit him before you go. I think he wants you to promise to return or something."

He was stuck.

Nakago cleared his throat, bowing his head. "We will ready ourselves then, lady AJ."

* * *

The expanse of the lake was beautiful at night, especially with the moonlight reflecting on it.

AJ sat beside the window, looking out.

'_I guess when the day is over, I didn't really make a difference. I probably can't. I mean, how am I supposed to gain the loyalty of seven people… seven very confused and hurting people. They're nothing like the suzaku warriors… they have pain in their lives as well but they faced and concurred it early… but these guys are so confused they might keep stumbling forever. Oh I wish I could do something…'_

There was a slight knock at her door.

"Yes?" AJ stood. "Come in."

Soi entered.

"Soi-san?" AJ said in surprise. "What are you doing here so late? Are you okay?"

Soi looked like she didn't quite know herself what she was doing there. She stepped into the room, and walked to the window seat, standing across from her.

"I… have something for AJ-san."

"Something… for me?"

Soi nodded and thrust the cloth in her hands. AJ looked at it and slowly turned the folded fabric apart.

Inside were two fancy hair combs.

"They're a similar pattern to the earrings you were looking at." Said Soi, looking away determinedly. "I knew you didn't have your ears pierced but you said you liked the design…and you said this morning you never knew what to do with your hair."

Seeing her nervousness, AJ nodded. "I did like it. Thank you so much." She placed the cloth on the bench and tried messily to put her hair up.

"Here-" Soi reached over and twisted her hair up, sticking the combs in with ease that comes only from endless expirence. The contact seemed to scare her slightly. She drew back and there was another lapse of silence.

AJ looked in the hand mirror she'd set up across the room. She smiled a little. "Thank you Soi. I look almost half as pretty as you."

Soi seemed almost shy. "I… I am very good at make up. I could help you, if you like."

"I would. I should be taking another early morning bath. It seems to be the only time there's any privacy."

Silence again.

"I will leave you to sleep then, priestess." Soi turned to leave.

"Thank you very much for the combs Soi. You really didn't have to get them for me… but I do love them. Arigato."

Soi nodded again, and then left. AJ looked outside, the moon seemed to glow brighter.

Perhaps it had not all been worthless after all.

She didn't know that outside her window Tomo had slipped away.

* * *

I wonder if I will end up making the Seriyuu seven too… nice.

I'm worried about it, actually. To be perfectly honest, I think they are very nice people under all the confution. They have some marvelous strength to them. I think in Soi's life she never really had anyone offer their friendship to her, so I wasn't sure how she'd react. So I decided to do intense shock, followed by, nervousness and disbelief. (heh.) I can see her this way. Hope you guys can too.

Tomo is such a trickster! I doubt even AJ can change that! He also is a huge eavesdropper in Nakago's novel. (grins) hence the ending.

That's all for now.

Just to warn everyone, I start school on Wednesday, so everything's going to slow down because I will actually have a life again.

Okay, bye!


	10. small one! Sorry!

Don't worry Chocolate, I'm not gonna change Nakago. I know better then that. Besides, he's sorta possessed by that other… dude… Tenkou or whatever his name is. So yeah, I'm not touching that puppy right now.

As… suggested (er commanded…) Tamahome will SOON appear! This one is short, I have a test tomorrow.

Not mine

* * *

MJ stared at the slow rising and falling of Mitsukake's chest. Everyone always said doctors make the worst patients.

By the time they'd all woken up it was the middle of the day, and MJ's ankle (under Mitsukake's orders,) was not yet strong enough to go out. So he'd ordered another day of rest.

Unfortunately, when they'd woken up the next morning…

* * *

Flashback

"I'll get us something to eat. If Mitsukake ties your foot again tightly, you should be able to go see Shoka-san, no da." Chichiri had his pole and was practically dying to go out fishing.

"Ugh. Fish again?" MJ looked over at the tall man and said in good humor, "Mitsukake, tell the man to get us some _potato chips_!"

She paused, waiting for the 'what the heck are potato chips' comeback.

Nothing.

"Mitsukake?"

Slowly the large man turned, looking at her. She could see his eyes were glazed, and he seemed to be struggling to hold himself together.

Swallowing, he looked at her.

"Priestess… I'm sorry."

End flashback

* * *

"You should go on without me." Mitsukake's voice was weaker then it had been. He looked up at MJ, a gentle smile on his face.

MJ jumped, she hadn't realized he was awake.

It was such a mess. She'd wanted to find Shoka, but now with Mitsukake sick…

In the bottom of one of her bags, MJ realized she had almost the entire collection of manga between AJ and herself. It turned out to be incredibly handy, especially in this case. Although she'd read the Mitsukake scene (AJ had practically memorized it) she found herself trying to consult what Miaka, the original priestess, had done to save them. And the truth hurt.

Miaka hadn't done a thing.

It was all Mitsukake.

_He_ had saved Shoka's life.

Only _he_ could defeat the demon sickness.

And now _he_ had it, most likely she'd brought the germs here herself from town.

Well okay. Chichiri probably helped, but still…

_'What am I gonna do? Mitsukake won't be able to defeat the demon and save Shoka… good grief I RUINED THE STORY! I'll never get any wishes and meet Tamahome and I'll grow up to be an old maid with twelve cats…'_

"MJ-san." Chichiri spoke from the door, motioning for her to come.

She jumped to her feet. "Please rest Mitsukake, and get well. We'll figure something out."

Mitsukake was sweating lightly. Whatever the heck this stuff was, it sure made the flu look wimpy.

MJ stepped outside and Chichiri closed the door. Standing on the doorstep, he took off his mask.

"MJ-san, Mitsukake told me that only he can defeat the demon monster that he suspects Miss Shoka to be. And now he's baring the same symptoms as those who have died."

_'Tell me something I don't know.'_ MJ thought.

"MJ-san, what are we going to do? Mitsukake could die as well. And if he does, we can't summon Suzaku."

"I know!" Said MJ miserably. "I know that… I do… I just don't know what to do about it… I mean, the demon can't be defeated by anyone but him and now he can't do it…"

It was hopeless.

Seeing her expression Chichiri replaced his mask and went, "Cheer up MJ-san! Maybe it's just some weird virus no da!"

MJ snorted. "Do you believe that?"

Chichiri sighed. "This much I know, no da. If Mitsukake dies… he won't be taken like those villagers we met. His will is too strong no da."

MJ shook her head again. "Is it possible that I can just take a walk? I need to think this over."

Chichiri nodded a little. "Stay within sight of the cabin no da."  
As he crossed her path to go inside MJ stood still for a moment. After a bit she began to walk down the path.

_'Whenever we watched the series we thought of how we would do it differently. We wouldn't be that stupid._

_But here I am. My friend has been captured, I have no idea where she is… I've only found two people, haven't even met Tamahome, one of my warriors is going to die probably…'_

She stopped at the bottom of the hill. Between the village and Mitsukake's hut. Death was all around.

And she was helpless now.

* * *

There were days when AJ was seriously glad that one of the warriors was, in fact, a woman. It made a lot of things so much easier then Miaka had it. It didn't matter how gender confused Nuriko was, he was still male and that was that.

Soi, however, was decidedly female.

And AJ was her dress up doll.

"I feel really ridiculous. Are you sure about this?" AJ asked.

Soi nodded. "Come lady Priestess. We have to go to the docks and we have no time for you to change."

AJ huffed a little, walking on her wobbly wooden shoes. Thank heaven for Soi's mini lesson or she'd fall on her face. She still might, actually.

They walked outdoors, getting into the carriage.

"So we're all going to get Genbu's shinzahoe first, right?" Asked AJ cheerfully.

"I suppose." Soi said, looking half bored and half amused by the priestess's antics. However her amusement was doubly increased as the ship came into view.

"It's so little! Ha it's adorable!"

"Little? You call the biggest boat in the empire little?"

"Er…" AJ backtracked. "I mean…"

Soi shook her head. "Come." She opened the door and leapt out. "Nakago has been here often to make sure the preparations were perfect.

AJ stepped out of the carriage. Nakago seemed to materialize the moment she did.

"Lady AJ." He said, bowing before her. "You look lovely."

She saw Soi in the background looked seriously ticked. Biting back a laugh Aj responded, "Actually that was all Soi-sans doing. Er… is everything ready to go?"

"Yes Lady AJ."

AJ was seriously thinking of hitting over the head with her shoe. It would be better suited for that anyway, since she could barely stumble, let alone walk. If he did that monotone one more time…

Suboshi and Amiboshi walked by, carrying luggage.

"Hey! Wait…" AJ hopped over. "Can you guys show me the ship?"

"Certainly lady AJ."

"STOP CALLING ME THAAAAT!"

"Er…." sweatdrop "Yes… AJ-san."

"It's pretty cool how you two always talk at the same time."

"Is it really?" They asked.

"So," Said Tomo as she walked off. "You and the priestess… quite chummy."

"What are you talking about?" Soi said lowly.

Tomo grinned. The face paint colors were the same, but the pattern was different.

"Oh, just how often you two have been hanging out these days… while the boat gets ready. Really _chummy…"_

Soi drew herself up. "I am a warrior. It's my duty to look after the priestess."

"Look after. Do you think you can get her to grant you one of her wishes this way?"

Soi looked upon him, fury in every beautiful line of her face. "Listen you homo-"

"That's _Tomo_."

She pretended she hadn't heard, "why bother me with this? You've been spying." It wasn't a question. "Then you should know that she said she saved one wish for Nakago's happiness. She said she knew it's the thing that most of us wanted. Were you listening then?!"

"Of course." Said Tomo disdainfully (too proudly, in Soi's opinion, for one who had just been caught in the act) "but I wondered… if that might sadden you."

"What do you mean?" Soi half growled.

"I mean." Said Tomo beginning to leave, "That Nakago probably knows about that wish as well. And I'm sure that his happiness does not involve you."

* * *

Mitsukake was worsening.

He could no longer see. He couldn't walk. His senses were leaving him.

Tama sat, devoted curled at his neck, every now and then letting a little meow expressing his worry.

Chichiri and MJ were equally depressed.

"What can we do, no da?" Chichiri said hoarsely. They'd gone over a million plans and none worked.

MJ didn't answer. She sat in the corner, very still, her eyes shut. Every bit of energy was focused on the problem. She couldn't let Mitsukake die, not after she had this chance to make sure every warrior lived…

"Chichiri," She said suddenly, "he just has to get well!"

"I'm afraid the chance is small." Chichiri said, looking to where his fellow warrior slept. Chichiri had almost worked himself into a coma taking care of him, and his slow sleepless movements proved it. "Unless there are two Mitsukakes the odds are not good no da."

"Two Mitsukakes." MJ said slowly. The words sounded stupid. There couldn't be two of someone. Well, there had been two Tamahomes once in the series, but that's because one-

She sat up.

"Crap Chichiri, that's it! We've got to find another Mitsukake! Or make one anyway!"

He looked at her. His mask didn't allow him to give her any skepticism, but it was still there, plain as day. Especially in the next word he spoke.

"What?"

MJ wasn't listening, she stood up and threw off her blanket.

"Gosh, Tasuki, we've gotta find Tasuki!

"But why?" Chichiri asked.

MJ paused in her mad raving and looked at him.

"Trust me in this. The only way to save Mitsukake and Miss Shoka is by Tasuki."

"But… you can't go alone." Chichiri protested.

MJ paused.

"We can't take Mitsukake either, but you have to stay and take care of him. Chichiri, transport me to Mt. Leikaku and I'll find Tasuki." Seeing him stand, statue still, she pleaded, "Please Chichiri, it's our only hope!"

It seemed like forever before he nodded slowly. "I trust you priestess." He said.

Bringing forth his staff and kesa, he laid the fabric on the ground.

"You wish to go now?"

"I have to." MJ looked over at the sleeping form. "Chichiri, watch over him!"

Chichiri nodded. MJ, not sure how the transportation worked, shut her eyes and stepped onto the fabric.

Suddenly, something plunked her in the head. She opened her eyes and saw a large red bead lying by her foot.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head and leaned down to pick it up. "What the heck…?"

"It's from my necklace. Use it to call if you need, no da." Chichiri placed his fingers to his lips. "Be on your guard, no da!"

And suddenly, she was gone.

* * *

Not as much effort went into it, I admit. But I feel good just writing something. Sorry Miaka, if it was it's normal length your Tama would have been here, but as it is, next time. (I said that last time, didn't I?)

Sorry to all my reviewers who I have not reviewed stories for... I actually do read the stories of my reivewers, I just haven't gotten around to sitting down and writing a good review, because mostof the time I'm darting between classes. It's nice to write something besides "Yay! Write more" Which... is normally what I write. Hey, at least you know I'm interested!

Later ya'll

ME


	11. I mentioned Tamahome! I really did!

So it's a snow day. Yay!

Chapter…er… I forget. Anyway… it's not mine, Yu Watase's

* * *

"Soi-san!" AJ looked out the small porthole of the ship. "Are we there yet?"

Soi felt like bopping her upside the head. "No priestess."

AJ sighed and drew her knees to her chest. It seemed that the trip had taken forever. In the manga it had never seen this long. Not that that really indicated anything anyway…

"Soi-san?"

Soi looked up from her mirror, where she was applying make up. "What now priestess?"

"When did you find out you were a warrior?"

Soi jerked. She would never cease to be surprised by this girl. No one in the palace had professed any interest in Soi at all, despite the fact that she had been living there for years, waiting for Seriyuu's priestess to arrive. No one had professed any interest in her at all. Without the priestess she was about as useful as a shelter with no roof.

"I found out… when I was a child." Soi admitted finally. "When I lived at the brothel."

AJ looked sad. "I'm sorry. Does it bother you?"

"Does it bother you?" Soi asked sharply. Most women looked down on her for being a prostitute all those years. As if she had a choice.

AJ nodded. "Yeah."

Indignation stole Soi's breath. She stood up, making the stool tumble over. However AJ's voice, cut her short.

"I just think it's sad… that you had no one there for you… no family or anyone."

Soi stared at her, her cheeks still hot. "I didn't need anyone." She snapped.

AJ looked up at her, a look of disbelief on her face. "Everyone needs someone."

Soi glared at her. She turned and kicked open the door. Tomo let out a yell, clutching his nose. She let out a scream of frustration, and looked for a moment she would ki blast him into oblivion.

"No! Soi!" AJ appeared, grabbing her arm. "Don't… you already broke his nose."

Soi jerked her appendange back and stalked off.

AJ watched her go, frowning. She turned to Tomo, who was standing, his hand to his face, blood between each finger.

"Tomo, here… let me help you."

Tomo waved her away. "I'm fine priestess." He managed, sounding angry.

AJ felt her resolve growing thin. "Look, you have nothing to be mad about. If you were caught in the act, so be it. You shouldn't have listened. If you want to be part of the conversation, knock on the door and come in."

"That's not-"

"I know that's not what your intent was, I'm not stupid." AJ stood, hands on hips. Finally, after a moment of 'who can bore a hole through each other's forehead the fastest' she raised a hand and pointed to the room, the door ajar.

"Go. In. Now."

Tomo looked frustrated. He obeyed however.

AJ almost laughed. He marched into the room like a stubborn three year old. Picking up the overturned stool with one hand (the other still was on his face) he sat on it, looking at her haughtily.

AJ closed the door. Walking over to the mirrors, she rummaged until she found a strip of cloth. There was still some water left from this morning that Soi had brought to wash up with.

AJ dipped the cloth into the bucket. "Here…" She looked at him. He looked back stubbornly, his hand still firmly over his face.

"Come on." AJ said patiently, reaching to take his hand away. "Let me help you."

Tomo glared at her. AJ sighed and took a deep breath. She looked at him silently.

"Please." She said finally.

The silence lasted another moment before he allowed her to take away the hand. AJ gently wiped the blood away.

"I'm sorry, you might have to redo your makeup." She apologized. He said nothing.

The water that ran off his face was colored with black and white… and red for blood. Catching it with her cloth, AJ looked at his guarded expression, trying to catch his eyes.

"You know…" She said softly, "You're pretty good looking."

Nothing.

Now what could she possibly say to get his attention.

"In fact, you're so good looking it really is a shame you're gay."

That did it. He jumped so much he nearly upset the bowl of water on the counter. His eyes were very wide as he gaped at her, open mouthed.

_"What?!"_

AJ laughed aloud. She couldn't help it. Tomo stared at her for a moment or two before his face became guarded again.

"Oh stop Tomo," She stopped giggling. "I wasn't saying it to make fun of you." She lifted the cloth to his face again. "Just to stop you from being so edgy." She smiled again, sneakily. "Worked too."

Tomo harrumphed.

She laughed again. "So Tomo… tell me… why do you hate Soi so much."

Another pause.

"You have a way of asking questions that most normal people avoid."

"I guess it's true…" She said with forced cheerfulness. "Oh by the way, your nose isn't broken. Only bruised and bloody."

"…"

"What? If someone informed me that my nose wasn't broken, I'd at least _try_ to act a little happy."

"…….."

Shaking her head, she finished up, realizing that the cuts had finally begun to clot. "There you go…"

Tomo nodded his thanks. Turning he looked in the mirror. Taking the cloth from her hands he wiped off the remaining make up. As she watched, his nose, which was beginning to swell suddenly appeared normal.

"An illustion?!" She said, alarmed.

He smiled very slyly. Standing he tossed the cloth back in the basin and opened the door.

"Hey Tomo, you know what I think?" She plowed on, not waiting for his reply. "I think that the reason you and Soi don't get a long is because you're too much alike."

Tomo stared at her, his hand still on the door. After a pause, he said, "Priestess…" Then he stopped again. Looking away, he said, "And do you know what I think?"

"What?" Asked AJ.

"I think we need to go ashore very soon. All this time with nothing to do is causing you to create crazy theories."

* * *

Thus, the door closed.

"Chichiri has to work on his landings."

MJ stood up and brushed her clothing off.

"Hey!"

MJ jumped. Turning she was face to face with-

"T-T-Tasuki!"

He frowned at her. "What are you do'n here! This's mountain land!"

Mj stared at him, open mouthed.

"I take it back," She said dazedly, "Chichiri's landings… are perfect."

Tasuki sweatdropped. "Listen ya crazy baca-woman-"

"Hey, you can't call me that yet!" MJ said indignantly, "You don't even know me yet!"

"I don't want ta know you! Just get off this mountain if ye know what's good fer ya!" He turned, making to run away.

Remembering how quick Tasuki was, MJ reacted. "WAIT!" She jumped on him.

With a CLUNK they both toppled to the ground. MJ realized she was sitting on him.

"Whoops."

"GET OFF!"

"Uh… okay…"

MJ gingerly got up, reaching out to take his arm. He stumbled upward, away from her grasp.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM BAKA WOMAN?!" He said, his fangs more pronounced then ever. If MJ were to draw him, all she'd do was a draw a mouth with hair.

"er… um… that is…" She sputtered as he leaned down to pick up a bundle he'd dropped. "Where's your tessen?!"

Tasuki looked at her in surprise. "Tessen… how do you know about that?!"

MJ shook her head. 'Wait… that must be it… he doesn't have the tessen yet… he's going to Mt. L and he'll find the pig dude has taken over… and… and…"

"Tasuk-Er… Genru… whatever… you have to be careful. Eiken has taken over your mountain and he's using the tessen to control all the bandits!"

Tasuki blinked.

"That can't be true… the boss-"

"Tasuki, the boss was very ill!" MJ realized he didn't know about that yet. She hesitated.

He looked at her guardedly. "He's dead then."

MJ nodded biting her lip.

Tasuki expression was unreadable.

_'Er… now what?' _

MJ grasped his arm. "I'll take you to his grave."

* * *

Miboshi freaked her out.

Seriously. He wasn't even living in a body that was his own. Some temple master… whatever. He looked like an infant… with a spindle?

As she sat beside him, watching the waves, AJ swallowed.

'If you prick yourself on it, you will sleep for a thousand years…'

Maybe that was why he was so old.

Well at least Amiboshi was there too. He was playing his flute of course. The melody was calming and comforting. Suboshi was behind them, making grunting sounds as he worked out.

Soi was sleeping.

Tomo was MIA.

Nakago was probably in his quarters…

Wait, scratch that. He appeared on deck.

Immediately everyone turned, except AJ. She had to admit, she absolutely hated the way that everyone was so hooked on Nakago. For heavens sake… sure he was powerful or whatever… but he was a JERK an absolute-

"Lady AJ."

She reluctantly turned. "Nakago-san." She said.

He smiled. "Will you join me in my quarters?"

Picking herself up from the deck, she followed him into the captains quarters.

Nakago closed the door. To her discomfort, he also placed his hand overtop, a blue light immediately latching the bolt.

Seeing her look, he smiled, humorlessly.

"I know about Tomo's door listening tendencies. He will hear nothing here." Nakago walked to his desk.

AJ stood, still staring at him. "What do you want?"

Nakago stared at her. "Priestess… is what Soi says true? Are you willing to give me one of your wishes?"

He said it lightly, as if it didn't matter… but she knew better.

"You should think of this carefully Priestess… you will only get three wishes."

"Well…" AJ said pleasantly. "I didn't actually say I was going to give it to you."

His face dropped for a moment. "I see."

"I am grateful for what you've done… and so I am using a wish to insure your happiness. If you have suggestions, I will of course listen…" AJ placed her palm on the desk, waiting.

Nakago paused. "I am flattered priestess."

'I'm sure you are,' AJ thought dryly. "You may think about it, of course." She walked to the door, hoping he would get the message.

He wasn't getting the message.

"You are afraid of me."

AJ turned to him. "Beg pardon?"

Nakago walked beside her. "I hoped to calm your fears. You are safe now… I will protect you."

_'Protect me… you mean use me.'_

She couldn't deny it. He was right… she was terrified of him. And of all the members of this ship. She wanted to help them…but they also scared her. Not so surprising… they were powerful enough to crush her with a single thought.

But these thoughts were quickly paused, as Nakago was grasping her shoulder, looking at her closely, grossly invading her personal space bubble.

"Lady AJ… if I could use my wish for any thing…" He paused. "I would wish to protect you forever."

AJ was moving away as he drew closer. Finally she met the door with no where left to go… and her face was a mere inches from his.

"If love were something to be wished for… if it could be dictated…"

AJ swallowed. 'Quick… DO something!"

'Uh…" She sputtered.

Nakago smiled. His smiles never reached his eyes.

AJ stared up at him. "You don't love me…" She managed.

He looked expressionless. "Lady AJ… I do."

AJ paniced. He was closing in.

"If you loved me… you wouldn't lie to me!" She shouted suddenly.

Nakago stopped. Again, she'd manged to surprise him.

"What?" He asked.

AJ spoke quickly. He still had his hands on either side of her, resting on the door. He still enclosed her.

"You… the priestess much be a virgin. I know it's true. You lied. You wanted me to believe that man had… hurt me when he really hadn't done anything. You… wanted to cause me unhappiness…" She trembled, looking up at him. "You don't love me. The only thing you're interested in… is power and revenge. But you'll never get anything with them! You have dozens of people who care about you and you're too blind to see it. Soi and Tomo would give their lives for you. Suboshi looks up to you… Amiboshi is depending on you for peace. Ashtare and Miboshi-"

Nakago released her, standing back, stumbling. She took it as her release. Grasping the door handle, she undid the lock, and flung herself onto the deck. Raising herself, the stares of everyone aboard were directed to her. She ran, running to her room, below.

She flung open the door. To her surprise, Tomo and Soi were standing, across from each other, talking. They jerked out of their argument as soon as she entered.

Soi's eyes widened. "AJ-san… what happened to you!" She exclaimed.

Tomo looked her over. "Isn't it obvious Soi? Mussled hair, tears… She was in Nakago's chamber and he locked us all out."

Soi however had already came over and was trying to talk to AJ. Tomo frowned, trying again,

"Soi, don't you realize? He's rejected you. Nakago was-"

"Shut UP Tomo!" Soi snarled, whirling to face him. "Your words may be meant for me… but they hurt you as well."

Tomo stopped.

At his look, Soi realized how odd her gesture to the girl must seem. "Can't you see she doesn't look overjoyed at the idea either?!"

Tomo, who had (for some reason Soi didn't understand) had been avoiding the facepaint, now showed an expression she hadn't seen before. He went pale… a look of pain flickering across his face.

He left.

Soi pulled AJ to the bed, forcing her to sit. She was still crying, making small pathetic noises.

"Stop crying!" She commanded. AJ looked up and nodded, seemingly trying, but failing.

Depite herself, Soi sighed. She reached out and hugged the girl.

"Just ignore him." She said. "It's okay."

AJ stiffened in surprise. But after a few minutes, she relaxed.

It wasn't okay though.

Nothing was okay.

The situation sucked.

* * *

'This situation sucks.' MJ thought as she sat outside the tomb.

Tasuki had been inside for the better part of over an hour.

Kicking a pebble with the toe of her shoe, she frowned. Time was of essence. She didn't know whether to demand he help her and explain a life was on the line, or to go slowly and try to gain his respect.

'It has to be the first because if Mitsukake dies, then everything's over.' MJ thought. The thought was not a happy one, but just as she gathered her resolve, Tasuki suddenly came out of the tomb.

He tugged at the collar of his trench coat. MJ saw he'd been crying, but he was standing upright, his head high, and he was composed.

Which, considering it was him… was pretty darn weird.

He dropped onto the ground beside her. MJ looked at him, but he avoided her gaze.

After a beat, he spoke, very lowly and in a slightly hoarse voice, "You say… that Eiken has taken over Mt. Lekaiku?"

MJ hesitated. She nodded.

Tasuki seemed to consider this.

"And you're the priestess right?"

MJ looked at him. She nodded. "How did you know?"

Tasuki shrugged. "How else would you know my name? Tasuki…" He said as he undid the button of his coat. Pulling up the sleeve, he showed her the mark _wing_, printed on his flesh.

MJ stared until he hastily pulled down his sleeve again. They sat side by side for a while, until he again spoke.

"Funny ya came. I just met another warrior."

MJ blinked. "Who?"

Tasuki shrugged. "Hell, how should I know?! Some guy with a symbol on his forehead. Real jerk… tried to hit me up for money-"

"TAMAHOME!" MJ jumped on him again. "YOU MET TAMAHOME?!"

"ACKKK GET OFF GET OFF!"

"YOU MET TAMA-"

"YES YES… SURE I DID… JUST GET OFF!"

Mj sat back, returning to normal from her SD mode. "Why the heck didn't you bring him along!? Where is he? Can we go get him?"

"What? I dunno… why would I bring him along?!"

MJ rolled her eyes. "His senshi power! How else will you get your Mountain back!" She pointed a finger at him. "You senshi people have to learn to stick together!"

Tasuki blinked. "Hey! I didn't know about the mountain!"

"That…" MJ backtracked. "Oh… well…. YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT AHEAD!"

"HOW THE HELL-"

"Oh forget it." MJ said dejectedly. "We'll meet up soon enough (AN: Not soon enough for MJ's taste though. Hahahaha)

Tasuki blinked. "Well… actually… I just saw him today… we can probably go get him."

MJ turned to him, hearts in her eyes. "Reeeeally?!"

Tasuki looked at her guardedly. "Look Priestess… or whatever your name is-"

"It's-"

"Whatever!" Tasuki cut in rudely. MJ opened her mouth to cut in, but he held up his hand.

"Look, I didn't choose to be a warrior or whatever. But if you help me get Lekiku back… I'll help you summon Suzaku."

MJ swallowed. "I… I…." She gathered her wits. "Yes… yes I'll help you… but… how?"

Tasuki looked up the trail. "The tomb is well taken care of. Kouji must come here often… so we'll wait for him."

"Kouji?" MJ said in surprise. She'd quite forgotten about him.

"Yea, my bes' friend. Anyway… he'll help us too." Tasuki folded his arms. "We'll wait for him, then plan our attack… Kouji'll know what's going on inside the hideout."

His idea was the only one they had. MJ drew her knees to her chest. "What about getting Tamahome?"

Tasuki looked at her. "Stop crushing for a minute and stick to the facts!"

"I'm NOT crushing!"

"Ya are so! I 'ave five sisters I know what it looks like!"

* * *

Review?

Age


	12. After a long break

* * *

Chapter… um… I forget exactly…?

Hello all. I realize it has been years since I last did this story. Actually I hadn't planned on finishing it… but then I read it out of curiosity one day and decided to finish it. I've been working a bit, trying to figure out where I want it to go. I forgot what my plan for Mitsukake was and had to figure it out again.

Basically since this is a new FY story, I want to make it new and interesting. Which is why poor Mits got sick in the first place… but I also love the FY characters… so it'll be hard if I kill them… ;;

Anyway, I'm sure many people have forgotten this and I'm not expecting many reviews. So… without further ado…

* * *

"LAND GO!"

"No it's Land ho, you idiot…"

"Oh… I knew that…"

Soi looked down at her priestess and rolled her eyes. Sometimes her behavior made her wonder what Seriyuu had ever seen in this girl. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't brains. Or beauty.

Still… there was something about her…

"Yes, it seems we have arrived in Hokkan Country." Tomo said, a cheerful smile on his face. "Very fortunate."

AJ looked over at Tomo, a smile on her face. "Isn't it great? I wonder…" She trailed off looking pensive.

Since "the Nakago incident," she had not seen the man at all. In fact, no one had. He had stayed incognito in his room, speaking to no one.

Actually, there was something really fishy about that. Actually there was something pretty fishy about Miboshi and Ashtare and the twins too. She talked to them pleasantly but they didn't seem to really be the same people from the stories. Amiboshi had only played his flute twice and the melodies were not the same as before.

She didn't understand it.

The ship pulled into the port gently. One of the men from the port immediately set up a ramp for them to walk down. AJ looked around.

"Come on Amiboshi! We're going ashore!"

"Suboshi and the others are going to sell the ship to some merchants so that we can travel straight into Byakko territory on the way to Kutou." Tomo told her. "We will meet up with them later."

AJ frowned. "What about Ashtare?" she asked. "Shouldn't he come with us? I'd hate for anyone to misunderstand… just because he looks different…?"

"With Miboshi he'll be fine," said Soi as she strolled onto the port, making the dock master swoon as she walked by. She tossed one long braid over her shoulder. "Priestess, we should find a place for the night. We will look for the Shinzaho tomorrow."

"O-okay…" AJ looked up at Tomo, feeling slightly worried. The Shinzaho…

_'Miaka had those bracelets of Nuriko's… I don't have them or really any special power.' She gulped unceremoniously. 'The only thing I can do is just try to talk to Tomite and Hikitsu, because if it comes down to ice, then I'll die…'_ A shiver worked it's way over her. If she was really honest the only reason she had decided to gather the shinzahos was because she was afraid what her warriors might do to MJ and the Suzaku seven if they stayed in Konan. All those times Miaka almost got killed by assassins hadn't quite escaped her memory and there was no way she would ever let MJ be in that sort of danger.

'_If she even got out of that bandits lair…' _AJ bit her lip. No. That wasn't true- she was sure MJ had gotten out. One hundred percent sure…

But then… what if she hadn't?

_'I wish I could talk to her somehow…'_ AJ thought sadly as she wobbly followed her senshi on her sea legs. 'Somehow I wish I could know she's okay… but I'm really afraid to ask anyone about it…'

_'Grrr I refuse to be downhearted right now!'_

"I want one of those fun goofy hats!" AJ called to Tomo, pointing to one of the northern's head pieces as they went into the Inn. Tomo rolled his eyes, taking her by her upper arm.

"As you wish priestess… but for right now let us eat."

* * *

"Chichiri?" MJ whispered.

Night had fallen on the mountain. Despite Tasuki's presumption that Kouji would appear soon, MJ had been waiting hours by herself and had yet to see any sign of anyone. Due to his senshi speed and MJ's insistence (and maybe a bit of exaggerating about how good Tamahome would be in a fight) he had gone to see if he could retrieve him.

As excited as she was about maybe possibly seeing Tama-kins, that wasn't the only reason she had sent him down the mountain. Finding out about his boss… Tasuki still needed some time.

And in her boredom she had suddenly remembered the large green bead creating a strange indent in her pant's pocket.

She felt rather foolish, speaking into her hand, waiting for an answer.

'What if we don't defeat the pig dude in time? What if Mits _dies_?!" She shivered. Somehow the thought had never occurred to her. Mits was so strong… he just couldn't…

"MJ?! Is that you no da?"

"Chichiri!" MJ gasped, gratefully.

"Miaka… have you found Tasuki? You haven't been captured by bandits again, noda?!"

"No!" MJ assured him. 'Or at least not yet…' "How's Mitsukake?"

Chichiri was quiet for a moment- which terrified MJ.

"Chichiri!" she gasped. "Mitsukake?!"

"He's not dead," said Chichiri quickly. "But… I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left. And besides that I'm afraid that Miss. Shouka knows he's here. There are so many people outside my barrier no da." He paused again. "MJ, you must come back as soon as you can."

"I know!" MJ said, totally missing his implication. "I'll be back as soon as I can! Contact me if Mitsukake gets worse."

"MJ it may be too late by then. I can't transport you back here."

MJ took a deep breath. The village was a good four hour ride away.

"Give me the facts Chichiri. How much time do we have? How long?"

"If Mitsukake's condition is any indicator… you have about twelve hours before the barrier is completely broken."

"The barrier?" MJ frowned. Then her eyes widened.

"Chichiri… you too?" she whispered.

"Please hurry MJ-san," Chichiri said quickly, ignoring her question. "I will hold my barrier as long as possible. I'll take care of Mitsukake. Don't worry. Whatever your plan is, I trust you."

It was as if he wanted to scare her. He couldn't have said something less frightening like 'a zombie is coming to eat you.' No, he had to say the _T_ word…

"I'll do my best. And maybe when we come to see you, we'll have two warriors of Suzaku with us instead of one."

Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind. She dropped the bead to the ground.

"What are you doing here?!" The man snarled as he turned her to face him.

MJ stared at him in shock.

"K-Kenji?!"

He smirked. "That's right..."

"The Mount Kaen bandits have decided to attack!"

* * *

"Dang it! Where is that guy?" Tasuki fumed as he hiked up and down the hill. "Sheesh… I just saw him less than 'n hour ago! Wha, did Suzaku give him super speed too?" he snorted.

He paused, staring quietly into the darkness, looking very much like his nickname. His unusual eyes looked into the village in the distance but he was unable to see any sign of a young man with dark hair.

"Awww it's hopeless…" Tasuki kicked a stone at his feet. "I ain't gonna find him and I need to get the mountain back. The Boss…" he stopped in his sentence feeling a rush of emotion. Gritting his teeth and forcing back the tears he swore and turned back to the path.

'Stupid girl… there's no way I'm going back with her, even if she is the priestess… how did she know about the bandits anyway? Is that some special power of the priestesses?'

"Excuse me… are you looking for someone?"

Tasuki turned. Someone stood in the shadows of the forest, just far enough that he couldn't see any details of his face.

"Who are ya?" he demanded, rudely.

The boy stepped into the clearing. His brown eyes stared at the red head from under his fringe, and he raised an eyebrow. In his hand he held a small wooden flute.

"Me?" he asked. "I'm a friend. I can help."

* * *

AJ stared from the balcony up at the snow covered mountains. The ones were Ashtare and Nuriko had fought. The ones that now held the item that Tomo and Soi were inquiring about.

They were looking for them... AJ hadn't told them that she knew exactly where Genbu Shinzako was.

_'I should… Tomo's crafty but I think I'm getting through to him. And Soi… for some reason she protects me also.'_ AJ remembered reading once that Soi had worked very hard to support her family, being the oldest of several brothers and sisters. That had given her pride- but it hadn't stopped her parents from selling her for more money and less mouths to feed.

_'Maybe she thinks of me as a little sister…'_ AJ smiled at the thought. She'd never had sisters of her own. It sounded kind of nice.

At that moment, the two came into the room. By the looks on their faces AJ could tell they had either had another argument or were about to. She quickly rushed forward, helping them to brush snow off their cloaks.

"What have you found?" She asked anxiously.

Soi shot Tomo a dark look. He ignored it and said in what he must have thought was a subtle tone, "Nothing worth worrying about priestess… just that the shinzaho is apparently sealed away in a mountain."

AJ stared at him. They had found that out from the Innkeeper? Was it really common knowledge here?

'No, it's not… otherwise Miaka's group would have found it easily too…'

But if that was true where did Tomo find out about it? And what exactly was he trying to hide?

Soi pointed towards the door. "Leave Tomo."

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I mean I need to change. I'll tell the priestess the rest."

"Honestly Soi, since when have you become modest about changing… especially after… ahem…"

"Tomo!" AJ cut in quickly before Soi could pulverize him. "Tomo um… how's your face doing?

Tomo looked down at her. AJ nearly gasped at what she saw in his eyes- a non-caring look. It was directed straight at her, and it struck her heart.

'I don't care about you.'

"It's fine. Do not concern yourself Priestess." He gripped the door. "I will leave now so you can rest."

And so he did. Soi snorted and slipped off her armor. "Ugh… what a snake. You can be lucky that you did not have to talk with him before."

AJ frowned. "Did he really talk to the Innkeeper about that Soi?"

Soi's hands, which had been taking the combs from her hair froze for a second. But then she continued brushing it, calmly.

"Of course he did."

"Oh." AJ looked at her hands. So Soi was lying to her as well.

Soi finished combing out her hair and put on a night robe. She climbed onto her bed and slipped beneath the covers. They were thick and heavy, made from sheep wool to keep out the freezing night temperatures.

She lay very still for a moment, her skin creamy and white against the wool which had been dyed red and black. Then she sat up suddenly and glared at AJ.

"WHAT?" she demanded.

AJ jumped. She hadn't realized that she'd been staring at her.

"Oh… um… nothing… well okay I guess it's something butI'msorryI'llgotosleepnow…."

AJ slipped under the covered of her own bed, sweatdropping merrily. Their backs turned to each other, both awkwardly waited to fall asleep.

Five minutes passed.

Soi let out a low growl of frustration. Throwing her covers back, she stomped over to the other bed and childishly whacked AJ across the head with her pillow.

"Tell me why you're not walking around with that silly smile on your face!" She demanded.

AJ stared at her in surprise. "I-I…" she stammered. She tried to pick one of the many stresses going through her head. "I'm nervous."

Soi raised her eyebrows.

"About… finding the Shinzaho. I'm terrified that something will happen to me when I meet the Genbu Senshi."

Her eyes widened. "You know about them?"

'Ah, so that's what he was hiding…?' AJ thought with relief.

"Yeah… I've heard about senshi guarding the Shinzaho," she said quietly.

Soi snorted. "Well you don't have to worry about that," she said with a sly look. "After all, Tomo is an illusionist. With all our senshi powers combined we should be able to convince the warriors. Besides…" He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking noncommittal. "You are the priestess of Seriyuu. Are they not supposed to be saving that for the other beast gods to be summoned with?"

"I guess…" AJ said softly. '_But they won't let them go without a fight…'_

Once again she looked out the window, up to the mountain which looked so luminous and strange in the moonlight.

She wondered if she was looking at her death.

* * *

Review. Pretty please.


End file.
